Los Juegos del Poder
by Richter EverSwan
Summary: HISTORIA DETENIDA. La trama de Los juegos del hambre con los personajes de Crepúsculo y sus dones...Bella Swan es una chica que se aliará de su don e instintos de caza para sobrevivir a Los juegos del Poder, un evento televisivo mortal.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan…pero llámenme Bella.

Vivo en el Distrito 12, de la Nación de Panem, de lo que fue alguna vez las ruinas de Norte América.

Estoy condenada a muerte en los Juegos del Poder.

El Capitolio obliga a cada uno de sus doce distritos a enviar a un chico y a una chica, adolescentes, para competir mortalmente.

Cada uno con habilidades sobrenaturales, talentos superiores…dones.

Los Juegos del Poder, un evento televisivo en donde los "Tributos Especiales" lucharemos hasta consumirnos.

Veinticuatros competidores, un solo vencedor.

Veinticuatro dones, sólo uno dominará.

Ganar significa fama y riqueza, perder es la muerte segura.

¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Poder!

¡

_Saludos!, ¿Les ha gustado el prólogo?, _

_Gracias por leer. Les agradecería sus reviews para tomar en serio ésta nueva historia._


	2. La Cosecha: Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**Primera Parte:**

**Los tributos.**

**Capítulo 1 (La Cosecha: parte 1)**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Nessie, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha. Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Nessie, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre Renné, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Nessie es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora y misteriosa como el apodo que lleva consigo; en realidad su nombre es Rennesme, pero a Jacob le resultó difícil pronunciarlo y se quedó mejor con Nessie, como el monstruo del lago Ness. Ahora es su sobrenombre oficial. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho. Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza castaña en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Nessie para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo. Sentado sobre las rodillas de Nessie, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Nessie le puso Buttercup porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo embarrado tenía el mismo tono de aquella flor, el ranúnculo. El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Nessie lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Pero no fue precisamente las súplicas de Nessie lo que hizo que aceptara al gato, más bien por influencia de Renné, debido a su teorizado don, y digo teorizado ya que durante los últimos años nos hemos percatado de ciertos efectos que ella tiene sobre algunas cosas, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Ella según tiene el don de manipular el resultado de una situación, lo que desea con todo el corazón y su mente, se cumple exactamente cambiando el curso de una situación; ella quiso que yo aceptara a Buttercup, y así fue. También cuando estuvimos a punto de ser desalojados de nuestro hogar, ella deseo que eso no sucediera, y aunque las posibilidades eran demasiado mínimas, no hubo el terrible desalojo. Por el momento es sólo eso, teoría. Durante el último siglo pasado, hubo una especie de evolución en los habitantes de Panem, que hizo que los nuevos allegados a la vida manifestaran ciertas capacidades sobrenaturales, habilidades superiores, dones. Nessie también tiene uno, bastante claro. Renné cree que también yo, y estoy convencida de ello, aunque al principio no fuera así.

Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Quienes tienen dones "fuertes" no se llevan la peor parte, pero los de habilidades "débiles", sí. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden. Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). Y que los habitantes de la Veta no traten de atravesarla numerosamente. En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Pero para mí buena suerte, la alambrada eléctrica no puede hacerme nada, debido a que supuestamente esa energía eléctrica provoca efectos severos en la mente, sólo ilusiones mortales, y que te hacen olvidar tu objetivo, no provoca daño físico, sólo mental, y debido a mí "don", soy inmune a ello. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí sin necesidad de atravesarlo fácilmente con mi don. Sería mucho más fácil, pero si mi don fallara o dejara de funcionar por alguna razón, sufriría las consecuencias. Además oculto mi potencial ante posibles cazadores que intenten utilizarme. En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas o un don demasiado poderoso. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo y pocos con habilidades peligrosamente necesarias. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta o incitara a levantar sus dones en contra de ellos.

Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Poder. Quizás a Nessie se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotras entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Jacob. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques. Para una chica diferente a mí, se asustaría inevitablemente con el aspecto animal de Jacob en estos momentos. La forma de un lobo, feroz pero a la vez amigable, al menos para mí, situado en sus cuatro patas encima de una roca, mirándome con sus ojos dorados a la luz del sol. Jacob también es un dotado, y a lo que me respecta, tiene el mejor don de todos. Él puede transformarse en un lobo, adquiriendo un gran tamaño por encima del humano promedio, fuerza, agilidad y velocidad mejorada, como un animal cazador superior. Sus sentidos se vuelven desarrollados y según me ha contado, correr en forma de Lobo y cazar, es la mejor experiencia.

-Hola, Bella -me saluda Jacob, ya transformado en humano.

En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero me parece un nombre largo y anticuado, así que desde que recuerdo, opté por apodarme Bella, que en gran medida, por parte de Charlie, mi padre, quien fue el primero en llamarme así. Según todos los demás, hago honor al apodo, aunque no me considero así.

-Mira lo que he cazado. –

Jacob sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

- Ummm, todavía está caliente -digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? - comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco-. Nessie nos ha dejado un queso -digo, sacándolo.

-Gracias, Nessie -exclama Jacob, alegrándose con el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. -De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Esme Platt, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Poder! –Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte... -empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él. Observo a Jacob sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; aunque lo digan, no nos parecemos en nada: pelo negro liso, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros y de complexión alta y fornida. A diferencia de mí, que soy de complexión delgada y estatura promedio, cabello castaño con destellos rojizos al sol, piel extremadamente blanca y ojos chocolate, herencia característica de mi padre Charlie. A quien se encuentro suma comparación es con Nessie, de piel blanca, cabello cobrizo oscuro y ondulado, así como los ojos chocolate. Mi madre Renné es totalmente diferente, con cabello castaño rojizo, completamente ondulado, y ojos azules, lo que nos une es su sangre albina y piel pálida, más que nada. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Jacob unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Jacob para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo -dijo Jacob en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. -No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños -añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Jacob y su hermana, y Nessie. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

-No quiero tener hijos -digo.

-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

-Pero vives aquí -le recuerdo, irritada.

-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Nessie, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Jacob está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Jacob y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente. Además, si quiere hijos, Jacob no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar con sus habilidades humanas y su poderoso don. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan. Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. Además, Jacob y su capacidad de transformarse en Lobo es de gran ayuda, nos resulta mucho menos complicado, claro está que mi don no ayuda en nada, salvo cuando se trata de atravesar la cerca lo más rápido posible, pero mi manejo del arco es muy útil. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Jacob se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Shioba la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Shioba, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Shioba la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Ángela Weber, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos. Ella aparentemente tiene la habilidad de hipnotizar mediante el tacto. Cuando Mike estaba molestándonos con sus referencias de "Chicas Sexy", sólo bastó un toque de Ángela para que Mike se dirigiera hipnotizado al basurero y comiera de él. Una lección vaga.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.

-Bonito vestido -dice Jacob.

Ángela lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Jacob el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Jacob con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

-No es culpa suya -intervengo.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son –apostilla Jacob.

-Buena suerte, Bella -dice Ángela, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

-Lo mismo digo -respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Jacob la haya tomado con Ángela, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem con habilidades extrasensoriales o dones en concreto. Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Nessie, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Jacob, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas. Los dones son lo más importante desde luego, el 85% de la población de Panem posee uno, unos con talentos bajos, otros nivelados, y otros sumamente peligrosos o poderosos, en los Juegos del Poder, más vale tener un don peligroso.

Jacob y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

-Nos vemos en la plaza -le digo.

-Ponte algo bonito -me responde, sin humor.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Nessie viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás. Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.

-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo –me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

-Estás muy guapa -dice Nessie, en un susurro.

-Y no me parezco en nada a mí -respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable. Protejo a Nessie de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Nessie coloca su delicada mano sobre mi frente, arruga el rostro.

-Al parecer nunca lo lograré Bella – dice aludiendo a su habilidad mental. Ella tiene la capacidad de transmitir sus pensamientos mediante el tacto, mostrar lo que piensa con tan sólo tocarte, un don que para mí es muy inofensivo, lo que me preocupa, pero según Renné, otro efecto ha logrado, el de transmitir sensaciones a la mente también, tiene que ser ofensivo de algún modo ¿no? – Yo que quería alegrarte – añade con un sincero puchero.

-Tu sólo presencia me alegra Nessie – digo besando su pálida frente –Puede que algún día lo logres –añado reconfortante. Aunque sé que eso será difícil o imposible, decírselo siempre la pone de buen humor; yo poseo un escudo mental, así es como lo describe mi madre, el cual me hace inmune al parecer, a todos los dones mentales y armas (Como la cerca eléctrica) que afecten a la mente, es por eso que ni Nessie puede mostrarme sus pensamientos, ni la alambrada electrocutarme o Ángela hipnotizarme. Algo que considero realmente bueno, ya que la mayoría de los dones suelen ser mentales. Según Renné, Charlie también poseía un escudo mental, aunque menos potente que el mío, ya que según me ha relatado, sólo era capaz de reducir los efectos de las capacidades mentales. En cambio yo, por completo soy inmune. Me doy cuenta de que a mi hermana se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

-Arréglate la cola, patito -le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

-Cuac -responde Nessie, soltando una risita.

-Eso lo serás tú -añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así-. Vamos, a comer -digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Nessie, Lady, y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito. A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel. Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación. La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos talentosos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Nessie, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Jacob y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos cuatro mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo. Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Isabella Swan.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Weber (el padre de Ángela, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Esme Platt, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío. Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos liderados por un ejército de personas Especiales, guerreros con habilidades superiores, contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Poder.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Poder son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica con dones especiales, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas, demostrando de sus capacidades de matanza y uso de sus habilidades extrasensoriales; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión aun así con nuestros dones especiales. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13». Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Poder como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias –recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Carlisle Cullen, un ahora barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Esme Platt, que apenas consigue zafarse. El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Esme Platt.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Poder! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Localizo a Jacob entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Jacob y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Esme Platt dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo. Esme Platt vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Rennesme Swan.

_!Saludos! Es el primer capítulo de la historia y a mi parecer ha quedado muy bien, ¿Lo parece?_

_Gracias por leer._


	3. La Cosecha: Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

CAPÍTULO 2 (La Cosecha: Segunda Parte)

Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.

Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Veta, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.

Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Nessie sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada. Una extraña sensación elástica se expande frente a mí, repentinamente puedo visualizar algo traslúcido.

En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido una chica de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad y la sensación elástica desaparece.

-¡Nessie! -El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar-. ¡Nessie!

No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! -grito, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, con un don especial, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.

-¡Espléndido! -exclama Esme Platt-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

-¿Qué más da? -interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto: soy la chica que le lleva las fresas; la chica con la que puede que su hija Ángela haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará. - ¿Qué más da? -repite, en tono brusco-. Deja que suba.

Nessie está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.

-¡No, Bella! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

-Nessie, suéltame -digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción-. ¡Suéltame!

Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Jacob, que levanta a Nessie del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

-Arriba, Bella -me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Nessie con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Esme Platt, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! -Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan -respondo, después de tragar saliva.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! -canturrea Esme Platt.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Nessie, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Carlisle escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

-¡Miradla, miradla bien! -brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos-. ¡Me gusta! -El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña-. Mucho... -No le sale la palabra durante un rato-. ¡Coraje! -exclama, triunfal-. ¡Más que vosotros! -Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros! -grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Carlisle se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia. A Carlisle se lo llevan en una camilla y Esme Platt intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

-¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Jacob-. Edward Masen.

¡Edward Masen!

«Oh, no -pienso-. Él no.»

Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Edward Masen. No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte. Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura alta y complexión fornida, cabello castaño cobrizo alborotado y piel pálida. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos verde esmeralda constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar. Esme Platt pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene dos hermanos mayores, los he visto en la panadería, aunque seguramente a uno se le haya pasado la edad para ofrecerse voluntario, y el otro no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical.

El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra. «¿Por qué él?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Edward Masen y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. « ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba una voz en mi interior-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Edward Masen, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Nessie en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa. No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea. En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos. Deseaba tanto tener el don de aparecer comida, crearla, pero lamentablemente eso es imposible, a menos en la historia de las habilidades especiales, pensaba constantemente.

Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío. De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero, Elizabeth Masen, diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo cobrizo asomándose por detrás de su madre., mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.

Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo». Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su madre le chillaba: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. Me miró rápidamente, analizándome como si estuviera descifrando una parte de mí, frunció el ceño desconcertado. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida. Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Nessie se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.

Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. ¿Por qué me miró de esa manera? En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos. Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Nessie para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Edward Masen, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando romperle el cuello y él a mí ¿Tendrá un don peligroso?, O ¿Un don del cual no deberé preocuparme?

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Edward y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso. Pero vuelve a fruncir el ceño como la primera vez, ¿acaso su don es fruncirse cada vez que me mira? Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.

«En fin -pienso-. Hay veinticuatro chicos Especiales, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.» Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.


	4. Viaje al Capitolio

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 3: (Viaje al Capitolio)**

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto. Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren.

Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Nessie, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas. Nessie no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Jacob le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.

No me molesto en sugerirle a Nessie que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque la aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, ella se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso. Además, su don de transmitir pensamientos dudo que sea útil.

Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la cojo con fuerza de la mano.

-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? -Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera-. No puedes volver a irte.

-Lo sé -me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...

-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Nessie, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

-Estaba enferma -dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.

La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.

-Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! -le ordeno.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella-dice Nessie, cogiéndome la cara-. Mamá deseará que tu ganes y así sucederá – dice, y es relativamente cierto, si es verdad que Renné tiene el don, ella podrá ayudarme, pero hasta ahora sólo ha servido en situaciones fáciles, no sé si ella podría con una situación complicada y de carga emocional dura.

-Sí hija, si está en mis manos, lo haré – comenta desesperada Renné.

-¿Y si no?, si no tienes el don o si lo tienes, ¿Podrás con una carga tan dura como esa? – argumento furtivamente.

-No perderé nada con intentarlo – contesta decidida.

«Podrías perderme a mí » - Pienso – Aunque decirlo sería como escupirle veneno en la cara.

-Quizá -respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables-. Y seremos tan ricas como Carlisle.

-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. - Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? –me pregunta Nessie.

-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro -le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.

-Confío en ti Bella, además cuentas con tu valioso escudo y la habilidad con el arco – comenta Nessie tomando mi mano. Mi escudo, es cierto, será valioso en cuanto a los muchos de los poderes mentales de otros tributos, ¿Pero será suficiente un escudo mental y mi experiencia con el arco para sobrevivir? Bueno, aunque realmente no sé si habrá arco.

- Pienso lo mismo –digo a medias mintiendo.

Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

-Las quiero, las quiero a las dos.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver al panadero, el padre de Edward Masen. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y él conoce incluso mejor a Nessie, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y él le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer, así que esperamos a que ella no esté. Seguro que él nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo ella. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme? El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años, de ojos azules y cabello castaño cobrizo como su hijo, aunque desgastado. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo. Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.

-Gracias -respondo. El panadero no es un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Jacob le dio una ardilla a cambio. -Él asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.

No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.

Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Ángela viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

-¿Tu insignia? -le pregunto.

Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? -No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Bella, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Toca mi mano levemente, como queriendo…hipnotizarme, pero no lo logra. Da un largo suspiro.

-Hipnotizarme sería lo mejor en estos momentos, veo que tu escudo es impenetrable – comenta inanimada.

-Entonces será un arma poderosa – digo sin expresión.

-Aprovecharlo será la clave entonces.

Galletas, una insignia, votos de confianza a mi escudo... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Ángela me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga. En último lugar aparece Jacob y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.

-Escucha -me dice-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

-No siempre los tienen -respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.

He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera -digo.

Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío -me responde Jacob-. No resultaba muy entretenido.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bella, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

-No es como cazar, Jacob, están armados. Tienen dones. Y piensan.

-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar. Sabes que tienes un escudo de la mente, lo cual estoy seguro que los poderes mentales son los de más largo alcance y los más numerosos, estarás protegida entonces de ese tipo de ataques. Con tu mente resguardada solo quedará actuar físicamente.

Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Jacob les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.

-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! -grito, aferrándome a su mano.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Bella, recuerda que te... -dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie. He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Edward Masen ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Tania Denali, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada y con un don muy poderoso; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Edward Masen, porque es el hijo de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto. Pero aún sigo pensando, ¿Cuál será el don de Edward?, podrá ser lo suficiente para sobrevivir. No lo sé.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato. Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos. Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Esme Platt me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Ángela y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un Sinsajo. Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz. Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles.

Esme Platt viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Edward Masen está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta-responde Edward, antes de que Esme emitiera palabra alguna.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella confundida al igual que yo, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Carlisle. ¿Quién puede culparla?, pero Edward se anticipó a la obvia pregunta, ¿Será un adivinador?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Esme se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Esme, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Edward es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Nessie y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Esme apriete los labios con fuerza.

-Así que mi querido Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Esme de manera maternal.

- Con la cabeza revuelta– contesta mirándola con disimulo.

- Umm, seguro lo dices por un don en mano ¿O me equivoco? – dice Esme contrastando la escena.

- Creo que no – contesta dándome una mirada confusa, y creo saber por qué.

- Creí que no debíamos hablar de nuestros dones – digo apoyando el momento. Se supone que no se debe revelar tu "secreto" al otro competidor, a menos que ya lo sepa.

-En realidad no, pero si van a estar en alianza no hay contradicción – comenta Esme Platt con un ademan no muy bien formado.

- Si somos del mismo Distrito, las reglas dicen que podemos aliarnos y tener votos de confianza – dice Edward con un deje sigiloso en sus palabras antes de que Esme abriera la boca.

- Pero todo está en ustedes, o se confían sus dones para lograr una buena alianza, o simplemente lo mantienen en secretos como es, para asesinarse impredeciblemente – dice Esme casi canturreando.

-Será entonces mejor aliarnos, creo que no podría predecirte para asesinarte – me dice Edward enredando mis pensamientos.

¿No poder predecirme?, ¿Será que Edward predice las cosas? ¿Y por qué no puede?, ¿Su don es mental entonces? De repente sus hermosos ojos verdes expresan algo que puedo deducir como temor y a la vez devoción, ¿Será posible que me admire?, no lo creo. Esme tiene razón, aliarme con Edward será lo mejor, no sólo por no tener claro si es un enemigo peligroso, sino porque simplemente, no podría enfrentarme a él mortalmente, aunque al final, tendrá que ser así. O cae él, o lo hago yo.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Edward también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos. Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Shioba la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas. Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico y una chica especialmente parecidos, como gemelos, de rostros angelicales, que se apresuran a presentarse voluntarios con sonrisas malévolas en el Distrito 2; un enorme y musculoso chico de aspecto monstruoso en el Distrito 4; una chica de semblante salvaje y tez rudamente morena en el Distrito 7; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Nessie tanto en tamaño y color de piel como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Nessie y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Nessie detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Jacob quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Carlisle se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Edward y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho -responde Edward, riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días -añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Esme hace que parezca como si Carlisle tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Carlisle puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Carlisle entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras.

-Es mejor que no veamos – dice divertidamente Edward girándose.

Después Carlisle vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

-¡Seguid riéndo! -exclama Esme Platt; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación

_!Saludos!, es el tercer capítulo de a historia y aún faltan más, con más emoción. Si detectan algún error de escritura, disculpa. Pronto actualizaré los siguientes dos capítulos._

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Descubriéndonos

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 4 (Descubriéndonos)**

Durante unos instantes, Edward y yo vemos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Carlisle no es gran cosa, pero Esme tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Edward y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse.

-¿He tropezado? -pregunta Carlisle-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco -dice Edward.

Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera.

-No pasa nada -me dice Edward-. Ya me encargo yo.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Carlisle, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. Seguramente, mi compañero intenta causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, Carlisle no se acordará de nada mañana.

-Vale, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte -le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo.

-No, no las quiero – dice.

Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Edward, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Carlisle podría ser una pequeña venganza, así que medito sobre la razón que lo lleva a insistir en ocuparse de él, así, de repente. «Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que cuando me regaló el pan», pienso. La idea hace que me pare en seco: un Edward Masen amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Edward lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con el hijo del panadero.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló el padre de Edward y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguno de los dos. Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años…

* Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Edward Masen me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.

-¿Qué más? -me preguntó Nessie-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?

-De todo tipo -le prometí-. Sólo tengo que acordarme.

Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombúes, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Nessie y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Pero justo cuando pensé que lo había logrado, parte de mi cuerpo tocó un pedazo grueso que sobresalió de la alambrada inesperadamente y esperé lo peor, pero lo peor no sucedió. Se suponía que recibiría descargas eléctricas mortales, pero estaba en ese momento ilesa. Mi padre me había hablado sobre los efectos de la alambrada, que no hacía daño físicamente, sólo en la mente. Y sin mediarlo, mi mano se acercó lentamente a la alambrada y cerré los ojos, me reprendía por haciendo algo estúpido, pero una curiosidad enorme albergó mis pensamientos y al hacer contacto, no sucedió nada. Sólo contemplaba las chispas brotar en mi brazo, pero no me electrocutaba. Entonces comprendí que de alguna manera era inmune a ello, o simplemente la alambrada no funcionaba del todo. Deje de curiosear con la cerca eléctrica y volví en sí.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola. Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Nessie había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco. Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.

Ante cualquier Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Cuando mis nervios me dominaban cruzaba sin pensarlo la alambrada y entonces supe que no era la alambrada, era yo, tenía algo que me protegía de ello, pensaba constantemente.

Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestro distrito.

El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Nessie. Los días 8 de cada mes tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su mujer; al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.

A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.

Saeta de agua -dije en voz alta.

Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie. Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.

Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar. Nessie estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras. Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan. *

Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Nessie? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Nessie? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana? Nessie probablemente esté animando a Renné con sus imágenes mentales, sólo espero que sea así.

Además sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Buttercup se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Nessie. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado. Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Jacob y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco. Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato. Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.

Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Esme llamándome para que me levante.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea.

Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño Sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Nessie levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez sea el último grito en moda. Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Esme se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Carlisle se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Edward tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Carlisle, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Edward-. Está bueno.

Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Edward sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Carlisle no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Carlisle, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio. Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Carlisle.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Carlisle, y se echa a reír.

Miro a Edward antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.

-Muy gracioso -dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Carlisle tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros.

Carlisle lo piensa un momento y le intenta dar un puñetazo a Edward en la mandíbula, pero éste lo esquiva rápidamente. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Carlisle? – grita Edward levantado de la mesa.

- Te lo has buscado – contesta, después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Mis armas físicas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Carlisle, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.

-Venid aquí los dos -nos pide Carlisle, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. -Edward y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores y desde luego, los que tengan un don muy poderoso y apantallante a los patrocinadores.-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga. Otra cosa, ¿Qué tal consideran sus dones?

- Algo útil, como para anticipar los ataques sería ventajoso – dice Edward colocando las manos en la cintura.

- Lo sé, apuesto que puedes alcanzar radios enormes dentro de tu don– comenta Carlisle.

-– ¿Conoces su don? - digo áspera.

- Desde hace unos momentos- contesta mirándome ladinamente, prolongada y detenidamente, como analizándome. De repente sus ojos se abren como plato después de un minuto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -

- Eres un escudo – dice Edward entre sorprendido y pasmado. Carlisle lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No debiste escupirlo al leer mi mente – le dice Carlisle rodando los ojos.

-¿Leer la mente?, ¿Eres un telépata Edward? – cuestionó aunque todo indica que ya es evidente.

-Sí – contesta y ahora es él quien fulmina a Carlisle – Puedo leer las mentes de todos aquí, excepto la tuya – añade con insatisfacción. Y comprendo ahora que no predice eventos, sólo lee la mente, caso resuelto.

- Por mi escudo mental – digo casi en un susurro.

- Así es Isabella, pero ya que sus dones están al descubierto entre ustedes, no queda más que ser aliados de verdad – sugiere Carlisle con un ademán sarcástico.

- Llámame Bella, por favor – corrijo y él asiente despreocupadamente.

- Entonces que sea así, no me conviene estar en contra de quien no puedo leer su mente. – declara Edward.

- Pero de todos modos tendremos que luchar a muerte, si es que se da la ocasión – espeto molesta.

- Y entonces mientras eso sucede, deben protegerse mutuamente – Carlisle estalla ante nuestra discusión

- Al menos ella lleva las de ganar– argumenta Edward.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ni siquiera sé si podré protegerme de otras habilidades –

- ¿Sabías que la mayoría de los dones son mentales?, estoy seguro que en el Capitolio nunca se ha visto un don como el tuyo, anomalías como estás son casi improbables – me dice Carlisle apoyándome con un tono cálido pero aberrante.

- ¿Me estás llamando fenómeno? -

- Tómalo como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que eres una anómala muy poderosa.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos sin disimulo.

-Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...? - pregunto a Carlisle interrumpiendo el pequeño momento de bocas cerradas y miradas abiertas.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

-Pero... -empiezo a protestar.

-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis -dice Carlisle.

- Antes que nada, ¿Cuál es precisamente tu don Carlisle?

-Percibo e identifico los dones – contesta monótono – En estos momentos tu escudo está siendo frente a mi capacidad, me está bloqueando.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Edward Masen y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. Suspiro aliviada ante la idea de que mi mente está protegida de la usurpación Masen. También ahora sé por qué cada vez que me miraba fruncía el ceño: no podía leer mi mente, y no puede aún. Su don puramente mental, por lo que me dijo Carlisle, el suyo también lo es. No cabe duda que mi escudo comienza resultarme algo útil, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo.

El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Edward se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico y sus pensamientos son exuberantes.

Lo había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su padre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Nessie... ¿Sería idea de Edward? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntario para lavar a Carlisle y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse el bueno no servía de nada.

Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público. Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo, lo que significa, además, que el bueno de Edward Masen, el chico que me dio el pan, el que no puede leer mi mente, está luchando por matarme.


	6. Entre Llamas

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 5 (Entre Llamas)**

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Athenodora, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!

¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro. Athenodora intenta demostrar su comprensión.

-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?

Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda. Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Athenodora y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Carlisle y no he puesto ni una objeción.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dice un tipo que se llama Marcus.

Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

Athenodora y Sulpicia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Marcus, y todos se ríen.

-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos.

-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Sulpicia, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta.

-Pero no te preocupes -añade Athenodora-. Cuando Riley acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!

-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! -afirma Marcus, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Riley!

Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme. Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Riley, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Riley. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Riley lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño claro natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.

-Hola, Isabella. Soy Riley, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio.

-Hola, llámame Bella-respondo, con precaución.

-Con gusto Bella, dame un momento, ¿vale? -me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?

-Mi madre.

-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.

Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Riley no es nada de eso.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le digo. La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.

-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Riley me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo, practicar con sus dones (Quienes posean) y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir? Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Riley clavados en los míos.

-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento sin tener un don? Porque el personal, como estilistas por ejemplo, se es sabido que no tienen alguna habilidad especial. Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Riley-. Bueno, Bella, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Heidi, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Edward, y estamos pensando en vestirlos a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Edward y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

-No del todo. Verás, Heidi y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.

-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Riley-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Bella? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Riley pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Heidi y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo –me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.

-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Riley en tono soñador-: Bella, la chica en llamas.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Riley puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate. A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Edward, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Heidi, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Riley, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado. Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Riley y Heidi nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Edward-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes.

-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Carlisle que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional. De un momento a otro, Edward parece estar sigilosamente incómodo, como si todos le hablaran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?, ¿Estás bien? – me aventuro a preguntar.

-Es sólo que son demasiados parloteos mentales – contesta sonriendo torcidamente, eso me produce una especie de atracción hacia su hermosa y única sonrisa – Si supieras que muchos cuantos nos están analizando y creo que a algunos ya les gustamos, físicamente.

-¿De verdad?, a ti más que nada.

-¿No te consideras bonita, Bella? – me pregunta tornando sus ojos verdes sobre mí.

Empieza la música de apertura, por lo que me olvido de contestar. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Riley aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Riley se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Riley se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea. Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Edward. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.

- Ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano –responde seguro de su telepatía.

Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Riley para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad. La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Riley hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente. «Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Edward para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa. La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Riley me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Bella, la chica en llamas. Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! -Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Al parecer mi apodo se hizo correr por todo el Capitolio antes de esto. Todos quieren mis besos.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Edward, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos verde esmeralda-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

-Vale.

Así que seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en que Riley nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Volturi, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, Aro Volturi, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello oscuro como la peor oscuridad, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Edward y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Conforme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Riley y Heidi, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Heidi los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador. De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Peeta y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba –dice Edward.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.

Después me ofrece una sonrisa torcida de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él. Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Edward planea matarte -me recuerdo-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífero será».

Pero, como yo también sé jugar, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar, puedo percibirlo. Pienso nuevamente que soy afortunada por tener el escudo psíquico, él no sabrá mis pensamientos y planes anticipados posibles contra él. Sonrío ante la idea.

_!Saludos! Al parecer Bella está empezando en su propio juego; los próximos capítulos estarán más controvertidos. Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen está historia, sin ustedes no sería posible continuar con este proyecto. Y en especial a Nadiia16, la primera en dejar reviews._

_!Hasta en una próxima actualización!_

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Confianza Y Desconfianza

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 6 (Confianza y Desconfianza)**

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar. He subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de mi padre, y ayer, para despedirme por última vez de mi familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Esme Platt si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.

Al parecer, las tareas de Esme no concluyen en la estación, sino que Carlisle y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Carlisle desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que está inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, es como si Esme estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

-Pero he sido muy misteriosa -dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque, claro, Carlisle no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Bella se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito.

-¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque sois del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Esme esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque. El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. He oído que en el Distrito 1 hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Carlisle -sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre-. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champuses, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa.

Programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Las ventanas amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Esme, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Edward, Riley y Heidi están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Carlisle se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Esme y Carlisle está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Riley y Heidi ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Carlisle aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos. Riley y Heidi parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Carlisle y Esme. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas.

Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos. Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Carlisle puede estar así todo el rato.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? -pregunto, mirando a la chica-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rubio cenizo, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

-No seas ridícula, Bella. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un Avox? –me suelta Esme-. Es absurdo.

-¿Qué es un Avox? -pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar y se les suprime su don-contesta Carlisle-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Esme-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Carlisle pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

-No, supongo que no, es que... -balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda.

-Jessica Stanley-salta Edward, chasqueando los dedos-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Jessica.

Jessica Stanley es una chica delgada de cara mustia y pelo rubio que se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. También es probable que sea la persona más simpática del planeta: sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Nunca he visto sonreír a la chica del pelo rubio cenizo, pero recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Edward.

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo -digo.

-Y también algo en los ojos -añade Edward.

-¿Suprime? – Digo recordando la definición de Carlisle de un Avox - ¿Los dones pueden eliminarse?

-En efecto, pero no es nuestro deber explicárselos, eso será más adelante – contesta cortante Carlisle.

-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Riley, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo.

La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut. Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? –pregunta Carlisle.

-De Riley -responde Edward, mirando fijamente a Heidi, antes de que ésta emitiera palabra leyó su mente no cabe duda.

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -nos dice Carlisle a Edward y a mí-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Edward y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar mi atención.

-Conque Jessica Stanley. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela.

Me está pidiendo una explicación y siento la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con él. Si le cuento la verdad sobre la chica, quizá estemos en paz. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? Aunque repita por ahí la historia, no podría hacerme mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que vi hace tiempo. Además, él había mentido tanto como yo al decir lo de Jessica Stanley. Me doy cuenta de que quiero hablar con alguien sobre la muchacha, con alguien que pueda ayudarme a averiguar su historia. Jacob habría sido mi primera elección, pero no es probable que vuelva a verlo. Intento decidir si contárselo a Edward le daría alguna ventaja sobre mí, aunque no veo cómo. Quizá compartir una confidencia lo haga creer que lo considero un amigo.

Además, la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino. ¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino, así que miro al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Edward nota mi vacilación.

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? -Niego con la cabeza-. Riley me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?

-Claro, vamos -responde Edward.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

-Le pregunté a Riley por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde –me dice Edward.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede. -Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado. ¿Campo eléctrico?, ¿Será como el de la cerca eléctrica del Distrito 12?, la cual tiene efecto en la mente, por lo que si es así, sería impotente ante mi escudo, pero de qué me serviría, no quiero por alguna razón dejar sólo en esto a Edward.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad -digo. Aunque Riley le haya enseñado a Edward el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Edward me mira con expectación y yo finjo que examino una flor.

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurro.

-¿Tu padre y tú?

-No, con mi amigo Jacob. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar.

-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada -sigo contándole a Edward-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso -respondo, aunque sí lo sé: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Jacob y yo no respondimos.

-Estás temblando –dice Edward.

El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo. El grito de la chica..., ¿habría sido el último?

Edward se quita la chaqueta y me la echa sobre los hombros. Empiezo a retroceder, pero al final lo dejo, decidiendo por un segundo aceptar tanto su chaqueta como su amabilidad. Una amiga haría eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé -respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

Carlisle ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.

-Yo me iría -suelta Edward. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio.

-Sabes, daría todo lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que piensas – dice tomando mi barbilla levemente.

-No creo que quieras acceder a mi mente, soy demasiado aburrida – comento quitando su mano.

-Cuando te quedas pensativa sin mediar palabra alguna, me hace pensar lo contrario.

-Creo que es reamente bueno que la mente de una persona, por primera vez en tu vida, esté protegida de tu telepatía curiosa.

-Oye, esto es involuntario, no lo controlo - exclama defendiéndose de mi ofensa clara.

-Lo sé – digo mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Cómo cuantas mentes eres capaz de leer al mismo tiempo?

-Muchas cuantas, no lo sé con exactitud, pues son diversos parloteos mentales que ciertamente me causa jaqueca.

-Pero podrás controlarlo y quizás sólo concentres tu atención en una sola persona.

-Lo hago, pero bueno, si es complicado – dice entrelazando sus brazos - ¿Y tú? Me refiero a que si crees ser capaz de desactivar tu escudo.

¿Desactivarlo?, cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió. Será posible que con mucho esfuerzo, sea capaz de eliminar mi escudo voluntariamente y disfrutar de la proyección mental de Nessie. Aunque si lo lograra, pudiera desaparecerlo por completo, entonces qué haría, me quedaría sin mi escudo. O quizás no. Y reflexionando, ¿Por qué Edward necesariamente se limita a decir que podría desactivarlo?, ¡Claro!, eso es lo que quiere, tengo que mantenerme firme, pues lo que Edward quiere es dejarme sin defensas, confundirme, pues sabe perfectamente que su telepatía es inútil ante mi escudo, lo cual no sabría qué es lo que planeo en la batalla. No le daré el gusto.

-Ni aunque pudiera, jamás lo haría, de qué me serviría desactivarlo, sólo para quedar como blanco fácil de los tributos con poderes mentales – digo irónica enfatizado la última palabra. Puedo notar como frunce el ceño, entonces di en el blanco. Suelta un suspiro de contención, como de frustración.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos -dice. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual, aunque es evidente que decidió cambiar de tema -. Tu amigo, Jacob, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así.

-No, no somos parientes.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós? -me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermético.

-Sí -respondo, observándolo con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Edward levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verlo mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. –La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Edward hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su madre no estaba en el cuarto-. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad -respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado al panadero, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana -responde, y se aleja por el pasillo.

He confiado en Edward, lo que resulta para mí grotesco, casi una simpatía crece dentro de mí, pero por otro lado sé que plantea derribarme, bajarme la guardia, por eso también desconfío, entre la confianza y la desconfianza, sólo debería guiarme por mis instintos, a fin y al cabo, instintos es casi un sinónimo de sobrevivir.

Cuando abro la puerta, la chica del pelo rubio ceniza está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

-Oh, lo siento -digo-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Riley. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va. Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo. Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha rubia ceniza que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.

Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir.

**_=Gracias por leer=_**


	8. Entrenamiento: Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 7 (Entrenamiento: Primera Parte)**

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara de la chica rubia ceniza se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Poder, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Nessie escuálida y aterrorizada. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estalle en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y me parece que me he mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo compruebo con la lengua y noto el sabor a sangre. Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha. Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo castaño en una trenza. Es la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí misma: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma.

Carlisle no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo misma, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Edward en el tren.

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre y Nessie; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de gachas y Nessie ordeñará su cabra antes de irse al colegio. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijeron anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Les dio esperanzas o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Carlisle y Edward entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Me irrita que Edward lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo; tengo que comentarle algo a Riley, porque este juego de los gemelos nos va a estallar en la cara cuando empiece la competición; seguro que lo saben. Entonces recuerdo que Carlisle me dijo que hiciera todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Riley, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de anoche no tengo mucho que criticar.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay dos días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. El tercer día, hay una sesión para practicar a solas con tu habilidad extrasensorial. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. Tenemos que mostrarles nuestras habilidades con las armas en su máximo potencial y nuestro don. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito. Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Carlisle suspira, satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

- ¿Para qué por separado si ya conocemos nuestras habilidades? – cuestiona Edward.

- Pero sólo conocen la base de su don, pueden descubrir nuevas cosas de sus habilidades mentales que creían no existían y eso se reserva como secreto en contra de los demás tributos – contesta Carlisle inteligentemente – Además, cuando dije que podían entrenar juntos, me refiero a las habilidades con las armas.

- -Puedes entrenarnos juntos -le digo a Carlisle. Edward asiente.

-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer con un arma.

-Yo no sé hacer nada con armas -responde Edward-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Bella, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? -pregunta Carlisle. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Jacob, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas.

-No se me da mal -respondo.

-Es excelente -dice Edward-. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Carlisle te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? -pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo además de leer las mentes.

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le digo a Carlisle-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -pregunta Edward, disgustado.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta! Además, tu telepatía te servirá para anticipar los ataques de otros.

Noto que empiezo a subir el tono.

- Mientras tú, estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, a salvo de los dones mentales de otros tributos, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! -estalla Edward.

-Vamos, se refería a ti -digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.

Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su madre eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hijo? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Edward y sé que no me miente.

De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años:

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Los ojos de Edward se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano, y yo sé que también recuerda aquel día. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

-No lo entiende -dice Edward, dirigiéndose a Carlisle y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás. Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo él. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy buena negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitada? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre. Además, mis presas son de primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie! Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme.

Al cabo de un minuto, Carlisle interviene.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Bella, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer.

- ¿Y cómo le demostraré mi don?, no es una habilidad visible o que pueda demostrase tan fácilmente.

- Encontrarás la forma adecuada, te ayudaré con eso. Volviendo, hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -mascullo.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Carlisle-. Y, Edward, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: id a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasad algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirad lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas, y lo más importante: por ningún motivo den clara evidencia de sus dones. ¿Está claro? –Edward y yo asentimos-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Carlisle golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Esme en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Edward pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Carlisle, odiando a Edward, odiándome a mí misma por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia.

¡Menuda broma! ¡Edward y yo fingiendo ser amigos! Ensalzamos las habilidades del otro, insistimos en que no se subestime... Debe de ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendremos que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que somos adversarios a muerte. Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ahora mismo, si no fuese por la estúpida orden de Carlisle, que nos obliga a permanecer juntos durante el entrenamiento. Supongo que es culpa mía por decirle que no tenía por qué entrenarnos por separado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo todo con Edward, quien, por cierto, está claro que tampoco quiere tenerme de compañera.

Oigo en mi cabeza la voz de Edward: «No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás». Lo decía para menospreciarme, ¿no? Aunque una diminuta parte de mí se pregunta si no sería un piropo, si no querría decir que tengo algún tipo de atractivo. Es raro que me haya prestado tanta atención, como, por ejemplo, con lo de la caza. Y, al parecer, yo tampoco era tan ajena a él como creía: la harina, la lucha libre... Le he seguido la pista al chico del pan.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Esme y Edward en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Edward y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Sue, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha, sólo lo básico en cuanto a combate; pero también se supone hay áreas privadas en las cuales mentores de dones clasificados enseñan a desarrollar el poder dado, es ahí donde practicaremos al máximo con nuestra capacidad sobrenatural. Los dones se clasifican desde luego, están los ilusionistas, los usurpadores de mente, los usurpadores físicos, los rastreadores, los detectores, los escudos, como yo en mi caso, y otros más. Muchos pensarían que los ilusionistas y los usurpadores son lo mismo, pero en realidad no; los ilusionistas, como su nombre lo dice, sólo crean "ilusiones" del psique, sin embargo, los usurpadores mentales invaden por completo la mente, no siendo así una ilusión, como en el caso de Edward, su telepatía obviamente no es una ilusión.

Una norma clara, es que está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Sue empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor. En primera estancia, los del Distrito 1, una chica castaña clara más alta que yo y de silueta como de reloj de arena, su compañero es de complexión similar sólo que su cabello es más oscuro y un cuerpo atlético y sano. Los del 2, tan parecidos como una gota de agua que apuesto que son gemelos, la chica es rubia y el chico casi del mismo tono que yo, castaño de tonos rojizos apenas visibles. Tienen cuerpos atléticos pero demasiado delgados, aun así sus rostros muestran una especie de burla. Los del 3, la chica es un tanto parecida a mí, sólo que su cabello es oscuro y por su cara, veo que no está interesada en las instrucciones, ni en los Juegos. Su compañero es un mastodonte humano, de cuerpo abrumador y brutal, es tal vez el más alto de todos aquí. Luego están los del 4, una chica pelirroja demasiado seria con piel broncínea y el tributo masculino de cabello castaño miel y atlético, también de piel broncínea. Todos éstos son los llamados Profesionales. Después una chica rubia dorada de ojos enormes y su compañero de cabello oscuro y semblante despreocupado, pertenecen al Distrito 5; del 6 una pareja de hermosos rubios, los dos de ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. En el 7, la chica morena de aspecto salvaje, mirándonos rudamente, su cuerpo es sutilmente atlético que cualquiera de todas las chicas y el chico de pie olivácea y ojos grandes, alternando una media sonrisa preocupada. Del 8, el chico es rubio con una coleta muy bien hecha y su rostro muestra superioridad, su compañera es más pequeña que él y está un poco temerosa. Representando al Distrito 9, quizá la pareja más tímida e introvertida, la chica es menuda y el chico pose un cuerpo sumamente bien trabajado, pero los dos tienen la mirada perdida, sino es que baja. Del 10, el tributo masculino es parecido al del 8, sólo que su cabello es ligeramente más corto y el tributo femenino parece estar sumida en sus pensamientos moviendo sus labios cuidadosamente. Los del 11 son la pareja más dispareja, es la niña parecida a Nessie, con su piel pálida sedosa pero un cabello negro azabache apuntando a todas dirección y un cuerpo más delgado que cualquier de todos nosotros aquí. En cambio, el chico es de complexión extrema, como el chico del 3, por alguna razón le comparo con un oso, su cabello es oscuro con varios rizos y puedo notar que se le forman hoyuelos cuando le da una mirada rápida a su compañera.

Todos comparten un sentido de padecimiento de hambre, puedo nuevamente notarlo, aunque las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, me refiero. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan, y ciertamente, son quienes poseen los dones más peligrosos, ¿Será el caso esta vez?

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Algunos de ellos pesan de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, la chica rubia del Distrito 2 es quien posee casi mi propia complexión, sólo que mucho más delgada; pero proyecta arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Sue nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Edward me da un codazo y yo pego un bote. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ha dicho Carlisle.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -me pregunta, serio.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad con las armas en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

-Buena idea -contesta Edward.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. Edward parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo.

-Yo hago los pasteles – confiesa Edward.

-¿Los pasteles? -pregunto, porque estaba ocupada observando al chico del Distrito 3, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia-. ¿Qué pasteles?

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Se refiere a los que tienen en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Son para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estamos en la plaza, Nessie siempre me arrastra hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca hemos podido permitirnos uno. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12 hay poca belleza, así que no puedo negarle ese gusto.

Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Edward: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe, porque dudo que haya cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habrá sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tiene en su patio? No sé por qué, pero todo esto (su habilidad, los pasteles inaccesibles, las alabanzas del experto en camuflaje) me molesta.

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? -empieza a decir Edward

-¿Y si seguimos? -lo interrumpo.

En los tiempos siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Carlisle de parecer mediocres, Edward sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos y las pesas, porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas y sobretodo, evitar dar claras señales de nuestras capacidades mentales.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Edward y yo comemos juntos, y, como Carlisle no deja de insistir en ello, intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día Edward vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa.

-Y eso es todo -dice Edward, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

-Tú sí que sabes.

-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás

-De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú –dice Edward – Déjame decirte que los demás piensan que estamos tratando de llamar la atención – añade Edward en un sigiloso susurro.

- No tanto como los Profesionales – digo entre dientes. Sonreímos casi a medias.

La orden de Carlisle de que parezcamos amigos nos está desgastando a los dos, porque, desde que di el portazo, se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. En fin, tenemos que obedecer.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.

Intento poner cara de interés mientras recuerdo el suceso, una historia real, en la que reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena. Edward se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

En el segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra:

-Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo a la pequeña chica del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Cojo otra lanza mientras Edward tira.

-Creo que se llama Alice -me dice en voz baja.

Me muerdo el labio. Alice, como la bonita y perfecta chica que murió a manos de su madre psicópata en el Distrito 12 hace un par de años. Alice..., Nessie... Ninguna pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapadas de agua.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo.

-Nada, sólo hablar. Tiene unos pensamientos dulces pero temerosos, e incluso te le haces muy bonita.

- ¿Bonita?, Edward, deja de leer las mentes de otros tributos, recuerda lo que nos ha dicho Carlisle – le reprendo silenciosamente.

-Sabes que no lo controlo.

-Pero al menos disimula o no digas lo que lees- él asiente abrumado.

Vuelvo mi atención a la pequeña chica, ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada? Pero por otro lado, si está aquí es porque cuenta con un don, ésta vez pido mentalmente con clemencia que sea un don muy poderoso que le ayude a sobrevivir.

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Carlisle y Esme nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Riley y Heidi no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Carlisle y Esme sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Edward tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harta y me vuelvo maleducada.

Cuando por fin escapo a la cama la segunda noche, Edward masculla:

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Carlisle.

Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero después me contengo. Intentar saber cuándo somos supuestamente amigos y cuándo no me está volviendo loca. Al menos en el estadio estará claro lo que hay.

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

-Vale, Bella -responde él, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás.

_***Gracias por leer***_


	9. Entrenamiento: Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 8 (Entrenamiento: Segunda Parte)**

El tercer día de entrenamiento, en el que entrenaremos en privado con nuestros dones, mis nervios comienzan a florecer conscientemente y todo lo que he practicado se reduce a nada en comparación de lo que podría llegar a ser con mi escudo, ¿Servirá para algo más que protegerme de los poderes mentales?

Edward aparece minutos después, con un semblante poco convincente e igual o más nervioso que yo; sus ojos verde esmeralda se tornan fijamente en mí mientras con pasos no tan apresurados llega a mi sitio.

-Buen día Bella, ¿Te sientes preparada? – saluda Edward intentando forzar una sonrisa certera.

-No lo sé, estoy preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?, se supone estás familiarizada con tu don.

- No tanto como lo estás tú con tu telepatía – digo de manera simple, haciendo que Edward rodeé los ojos.

- No empecemos con mal humor – dice cruzando los brazos.

Siento mi sangre hervir y momentáneamente mi olvido de cualquier muestra de nerviosismo.

-Entonces no intentes hacerme enojar.

-Sólo trato de ser amigable, esa ha sido la orden de Carlisle.

Eso sólo me molesta más, que Edward intente hacer simpatía conmigo, sólo por una estúpida orden, no por su propia cuenta. Estoy segura que me odia y sólo actúa con hipocresía como base; de cualquier manera, hago lo mismo, ¿No?

-Como quieras – me limito a comentar.

Por suerte Carlisle aparece entre nuestro duelo de miradas asesinas.

-Bien chicos, dejen de lado su apatía evidente, y limítense a prestarme atención – dice Carlisle obligándonos a mirarlo – Hoy es el día en que usarán al máximo su potencial, ¿De acuerdo?, quiero que se entremezclen con su don hasta el punto de que se olviden del mundo.

- ¿Quiénes serán nuestros asesores? – pregunto.

- En el centro de Entrenamiento se les asignará – responde – Ahora escuchen ésta indicación, den todo de sí mismos como si se enfrentarán al peor de los enemigos: ustedes mismos.

- ¿Nosotros mismos? – decimos Edward y yo al unísono, incrédulos.

- Creerme o si no, sus esfuerzos irán al caño del Capitolio.

Los dos asentimos sin más. Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, siquiera una mirada rápida. Cuando llegamos, los demás tributos se encuentran reunidos como la primera vez; Sue junto a otros entrenadores nos indican nuestro sitio individual de entrenamiento y nos dan la orden de esperar a nuestro asesor especial.

Mi "cámara de entrenamiento" se encuentra en una torre clasificada, que se supone, está cubierta de tecnología que bloquea todas las habilidades extrasensoriales exteriormente, por lo que estoy segura que la telepatía Edward no entra en la habitación especial aunque la suya esté en un nivel muy cercano al mío. Supongo que eso se hizo con el fin de evitar usurpaciones de los dones, o simplemente para poner en evidencia que el Capitolio es capaz de neutralizar nuestras capacidades con su alta tecnología y no tratar de rebelarnos antes de los Juegos. Un par de Agentes de la Paz se encuentran protegiendo la entrada a mi santuario de entrenamiento, abren rápidamente la puerta electrónica obligándome a entrar.

Dentro, la temperatura es sorpresivamente equilibrada, no hace calor, pero tampoco frío, la presión del cuerpo siento que comienza a disminuir y de repente me siento como una esponja. La habitación parece expandirse a cada paso que doy y mi mente parece renovada de energía. Aparentemente el lugar tiene efectos reconfortantes. Mientras aprecio con exactitud las paredes que a simple vista parecieran de holograma, escucho la puerta electrónica abrirse detrás de mí. Me giro tan rápido que lo considero como buenos reflejos.

-¿Carlisle?, ¿Serás mi asesor especial? – pregunto incrédula.

-Que no te sorprenda, querida Bella – contesta evadiendo mi mirada.

- Pero creí que…

-No refutes, de nada servirá, además, soy el más apropiado para esto.

Menos mal está sobrio y muestra indicios de que se ha preparado para la ocasión, pero siendo él, no sé si sea buena idea.

-¿Lo dices por tu don de identificar poderes? – pregunto.

-En gran medida, pedí que me asignarán como tú asesor en este entrenamiento, así que no hagas hacerme pensar que eres un caso perdido con tu actitud.

-Está bien Carlisle - digo rechinando los dientes.

- Bien, iniciemos.

Carlisle se centra en mí nuevamente y me analiza por varios cuantos segundos.

-Veo que tu escudo sigue igual de impenetrable ante las estimulaciones mentales – comenta sopesando las palabras.

-Es bueno, ¿No?

- Sin duda, entonces claramente te protege de todos los poderes que actúan sobre la mente, pero ¿Crees saber hacer algo más con tu escudo? – cuestiona con relevancia.

Es justamente la misma pregunta que me hice a mí misma antes, lograr algo más que proteger mi ilusa mente, pero qué. A mi mente vienen las palabras de Edward « _¿Y tú?, me refiero a que si crees capaz de desactivarlo_», Desactivarlo no me serviría de nada, solamente para que me maten más rápido de lo que llegaría a imaginar. Desecho espontáneamente la idea. Mi escudo mental desde que tengo la razón de que lo poseo, siempre me ha funcionado para ser inmune de dones mentales en el Distrito 12 y a la alambrada, pero no da para más.

-No lo sé, supongo que solamente me otorga inmunidad mental y fin del asunto. – contesto inanimada.

-Pero qué tal…si lo proyectaras –dice Carlisle con un brillo en sus ojos ladinos.

-¿Proyectarlo?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Proteger a alguien más que no seas tú misma, o tal vez bloquear directamente una capacidad mental a distancia – responde con soltura y precisión en sus palabras.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Quizá, durante mi participación en los Juegos ayudé secretamente a expandir el don de mi compañera, así que espero también sea tu caso – comenta con cierta melancolía despreocupada.

-¿Y cómo se hace? – pregunto animada ésta vez.

-Vayamos al centro – dice y junto avanzamos unos cuantos pasos a un círculo metálico que cubre ciertos metros en la habitación, la orilla de un color dorado intenso y justo en cuanto entro al círculo puedo sentirme mucho más renovada de energía. - Te sientes llena de energía, ¿No? – añade Carlisle tomando en cuenta mi expresión de satisfacción.

- Sí, ¿A qué se debe exactamente?

- La Cámara de Entrenamiento Especial posee factores tecnológicos que conectan el clima físico con el clima emocional, es decir, estando aquí la temperatura y la presión se adaptan a tus necesidades físicas-emocionales para lograr un perfecto destape de tus capacidades.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no se me dificultará practicar con la posible expansión que mencionas?

-Así es, facilita el uso de los dones.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga primero? – pregunto retomando el eje del entrenamiento.

- Cierra los ojos y normaliza tu respiración – ordena Carlisle y lo hago sin dudarlo. Comienzo a sentir que mis músculos se relajan a medida que respiro hondo y las imágenes de Nessie y mi madre llegan a mí ocupando la oscuridad que se cierne al mantener los ojos cerrados. – Ábrelos – vuelve a decir Carlisle y las imágenes desaparecen al instante, cumpliendo la orden.

-¿Y bien? – digo en un susurro.

- Tienes que visualizar tu escudo – dice Carlisle– Ver cómo se mueve, de qué color es, ahora imagínalo expandiéndose, haz que emane de ti – Añade lentamente.

Me concentro en sus palabras, me esfuerzo en sentir que mi escudo sale de mí como si fuera vapor, pero no puedo verlo tampoco de esa manera, por varios minutos empujo en mi interior y de un momento a otro siento una delgada capa elástica que me rodea, haciéndose cada vez hacia frente, de una apariencia traslúcida y la sensación es similar en la Cosecha, cuando Nessie fue elegida, la sensación elástica misteriosa en ese momento. Pero me distraigo con mis pensamientos y esa energía desaparece.

-No puedo hacerlo – suelto negativamente bajando la cabeza.

-Creo que necesitas un incentivo – dice Carlisle con un suspiro anormal, como para sí mismo.

Carlisle se dirige a una parte de la habitación, en donde se encuentra una máquina con un pico ancho apuntando hacia enfrente, todo parece indicar que se trata de una arma muy ofensiva.

-¿Ves esto? – Comienza Carlisle señalando la máquina – Esto puede provocar poderosas y feroces descargas eléctricas.

-¿Y?

-Que actúa sobre la mente solamente, en realidad no provoca daño físico, pero el dolor es insoportable.

- Como la alambrada del Distrito – digo rápidamente.

-Debo creerte, pues normalmente el Capitolio levanta cercas eléctricas mentales, pues no quieren arriesgarse a perder tributos antes de tiempo. Y eres inmune a ello, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, la alambrada jamás me provocó daño alguno – respondo con certeza.

-Entonces ahora intenta protegerme a mí de no resultar electrocutado por esta máquina – exclama Carlisle simulando miedo.

-Qué rayos Carlisle, estoy experimentando y quieres presionarme desde ya – grito molesta.

-Confía en mí, como yo confío en ti, lo harás o de lo contrario no sabrás tus alcances.

Tardo un minuto para decidirme y finalmente asiento preocupada.

-Intenta expandir tu escudo hacia mí, protegerme – dice Carlisle, me da una mirada profunda y se sitúa muy cerca del pico de la máquina – Concéntrate, o me va a doler, tenlo por seguro.

Me sitúo a metro y medio de Carlisle, empujo por mis adentros y tras muchos segundos la sensación elástica regresa y la capa traslúcida se va haciendo cada vez más grande, intento no perder la concentración fijándome a la vez en la mano de Carlisle que cada vez se acerca más a la punta. Creí que lo lograría, pero en cuanto toca la punta da un severo grito y se arrodilla en el suelo con una expresión de dolor.

-Carlisle, ¿Estás bien? – digo asustada tratando de ayudarlo.

-El dolor desaparece en cuestión de segundos, pero debes hacerlo mucho mejor Bella – me reprende enojado.

-Mejor no hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, lo intentaremos de nuevo – comenta recuperando su postura normal – Pero veo que no soy no buen incentivo, así que quiero que trates de imaginar que soy tu pequeña hermana.

- ¿Qué?, no lo haré – tan sólo imaginarme a Nessie siendo electrocutada me hierve la sangre, ni siquiera en pensamientos, es doloroso para mí.

-He dicho, Bella – Carlisle coloca su mano nuevamente cerca de la punta y estoy obligada a concentrarme de nuevo. Reprimo un bufido.

Siempre he sido buena imaginándome cosas con precisión, por lo que transformo a Carlisle en Nessie tan fácilmente, pero por otra parte es angustioso saberlo. Tal es la precisión que inclusive puedo ver la camisa salida por detrás de Nessie, como en el día de la Cosecha. Respiro lentamente y agudizo mi vista sobre Carlisle que en estos momentos es Nessie. Me concentro nuevamente y ésta vez me invade un fuerte sentido de protección, mi mente da un "estirón" y esa sensación elástica deja de ser tan pesada pero puedo sentirla cerca de mí; nivelo poco a poco la orientación y dirijo la energía hacia mi objetivo, cuando siento que mi capa llega, de alguna manera Carlisle pasa a ser parte de mí, puedo sentir su mente a pesar de estar viéndolo directamente. Carlisle acerca su palma lentamente hasta hacer contacto con la puntiaguda arma eléctrica, y siento como sus descargas chocan contra esa capa elástica mental, Carlisle abre los ojos sorprendido y por suerte no se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Duramos unos cuantos segundos así. En cuanto Carlisle se suelta, mi escudo vuelve directamente a mí, he perdido la concentración.

- No es agradable – dice mirándome a los ojos – Pero es muy soportable – añade sonriendo.

- Hagámoslo de nuevo – digo entusiasmada

Varias horas se pasan en nuestro entrenamiento, he podido expandir con más control mi escudo, pero requiero de concentración inmensa para lograrlo. Tratamos de hacerlo conmigo en movimiento, pero es mucho más complicado, aunque Carlisle cree que con más práctica podría moverme manteniendo expandido mi escudo. También otro efecto fue descubierto, que cada vez que Carlisle intenta utilizar su don sobre mi escudo expandido, puedo captarlo, como una sensación rítmica chocando contra mi campo de fuerza mental, es así como lo llama ahora Carlisle.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado, Bella – exclama Carlisle tan cansado como yo. Aprende los nuevos alances de mi escudo me ha dejado agotada, físicamente podría correr sin pensarlo, pero mentalmente estoy a punto de colisionar. No me quejo, mi don es mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Y pensar que siempre tuve la oportunidad de aprender y proteger a Nessie de otros poderes mentales, o hacer que Jacob pudiera atravesar la alambrada con tanta facilidad.

-Carlisle, ¿Por qué el Capitolio sacrifica a jóvenes con dones tan valiosos? – pregunto ante la interrogativa que muchas personas en el Distrito 12 se hacían a menudo.

-Ya lo sabes, los dones significan armas poderosas, y eso al Capitolio no les conviene en absoluto.

-Pero es ridículo saber que se están desperdiciando habilidades, ¿No crees?

-Eso crees tú – me dice ligeramente emulando una silenciosa carcajada – Bella, el Capitolio tiene la capacidad de "guardar" sus dones.

-¿Guardar?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestiono curiosa.

-Te contaré secreto – Carlisle se acerca levemente a mí – Antes de los Juegos, a los tributos se les obliga a donar parte de su sangre en cierta prueba fisiológica, pero también se les extrae parte de la información genética – dice muy silenciosamente.

-Entonces quieres decir que…

-Que replican sus dones y los almacenan – completa mi frase apenas audible.

-¿Pero con qué fin?

-Eso sólo ellos lo saben, pero bueno, ya ha sido mucho de revelaciones, es hora de irnos. Tienes que reunirte con los demás para comer.

Carlisle sale rápidamente de la cámara de entrenamiento y sin pensarlo también salgo disparada, mirando a los Agentes de la Paz que no cesan en sus posturas rígidas. Durante el trayecto, pienso en Edward, ¿Le habrá ido tan bien como a mí?, eso no lo sabré pues no se nos permite confiarnos las cosas que ahí sucedieron aunque vayamos a ser aliados. En el comedor, los demás tributos ya están sentados, así como Edward, quien me espera con platillos ya listos.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? – me pregunta en cuanto tomo asiento.

-Bien – digo - ¿Y a ti?

-Mejor de lo que imaginé—contesta moviendo con sus dedos una pieza de pan apetitosa.

Le doy una sonrisa cansada y me atiborro con los platillos frente a mí. Me encuentro tan hambrienta que si por mí fuera me comería el comedor entero.

-Esta tarde será la sesión privada con los Vigilantes – comienza Edward - ¿Crees que podamos impresionarlos?

-Estoy segura – contesto desanimada en la conversación.

-Sé que estás cansada, pero deberías ser más considerada tomando en cuenta que dentro de poco nos debatiremos la vida.

-¡Estoy harta! – exclamo alzando la voz, haciendo que todos nos miren. – Lo último que quiero en estos momentos es pensar en tal cosa.

-Cosa que es realidad, la realidad Bella, no la evadas – argumenta Edward apretando fuertemente la pieza de pan, que ahora son migajas.

-Entonces vete tú y la realidad por donde más quieran—digo furiosa y me levanto rápidamente de la mesa para ir a mi habitación, pero en unos cuantos pasos choco con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡Qué rayos te ocurre estúpida!, debes fijarte por donde caminas – grita la delgada chica rubia del 2, su actitud sólo ensalza mi furia.

-Haz lo mismo entonces – digo y trato de irme, pero la chica sostiene fuertemente mi brazo. .

-Y ahora huyes como una cobarde –

-¡Suéltame! – exclamo zafándome hábilmente de su agarre.

Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, retándonos a muerte. Pero ella en especial, torna su mirada sobre mí, produciéndome escalofríos, sólo eso. En cuestión de segundos, su expresión de valiente y burlona pasa a confundida y frustrada. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: ha tratado de utilizar su don y no ha fracasado en el intento. Sonrío con aires de victoria y eso le hace enfurecer más. Intenta abalanzarse sobre mí, pero su compañero de Distrito la detiene.

-Jane, no vale la pena, ya habrá tiempo de matarla – le dice el chico de aspecto similar y la chica, que ahora sé que lleva por nombre Jane, asiente mordazmente.

No lo dudo más y salgo disparada de ahí, caminando con pasos pesados, ignorando que Edward me llama. Llego a mi habitación si mirar atrás y me tiro sobre la cama, agobiada, molesta y reprimiendo una llantina; en estos momentos todo lo sucedido transcurre en mi cabeza tan rápido como se me permite pensar. Primero Edward realza mi mal humor y después la chica Jane intentando poner su autoridad de Profesional sobre mí; pero por lo que pude captar de su expresión, es que la he frustrado, es la misma expresión que los chicos y cicas con dones mentales me hacían en el Distrito 12, igual que Edward la primera vez. Entonces concluyo que el don de la chica es mental, impotente ante mi escudo, eso es hilo de alivio. Pero, ¿Y si estoy equivocada? Mejor pensarlo de la primera manera. Entre tanto barullo interno, me quedo dormida, olvidándome de todo.

Cuando despierto, me doy cuenta de que falta poco para la sesión privada con los Vigilantes, así que arreglo mi trenza más de lo debido y me preparo para ir.

Empiezan a llamarnos para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por estar siendo indiferente se hace dura y, cuando por fin llaman a Alice, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Edward y él se levanta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle sobre tirar las pesas y mostrar nuestro potencial al máximo -dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso, olvidándome de mi enojo hacia él.

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú…Dispara bien y muéstrales que tan peligrosa puedes ser con tu escudo.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué he dicho nada, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que Edward ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro distrito, mejor para Nessie y mi madre. Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez. No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco, la primera demostración es la de las armas. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado.

Durante un instante me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas. De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa. De repente, me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envío directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos.

Todos se giran hacia uno de los Vigilantes, un hombre alto y robusto de tez pálida que da unos cuantos pasos y me mira escalofriantemente. Por instintos, expando mi campo de fuerza mental y un chasquido impacta sobre el mismo, seguido de otros cuantos que chocan como chispas. Me miran sorprendidos y asustados, miran las zonas de mi escudo, por lo que es deducible que está siendo visible; el Vigilante robusto desconcertado, por lo que puedo adivinar abiertamente que tiene un don, es mental y los chasquidos contra mi escudo es obra de él.

-No podrá, mi escudo mental bloquea cualquiera de sus poderes mentales –- digo altiva – Y gracias por su tiempo -añado; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso.

**_!Saludos!, en lo personal el capítulo ha sido muy bueno. Sólo faltan tres capítulos más para que comiencen los Juegos. Prometo actualizar debidamente y a tiempo, así como espero no pierdan interés en ésta historia._**

**_*Gracias por leer*_**


	10. Puntuaciones

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 9 (Puntuaciones)**

De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en un hombro y el carcaj en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con pestillo y me tiro en la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad.

¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes y frustrarlos con mi don ¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Detenerme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servirá los futuros tributos de Panem?, ¿Eliminarme mi don y usarlo como arma defensiva?, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparé a la manzana por la rabia que me daba que no me hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. ¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos! Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que de verdad me asusta es lo que puedan hacerles a mi madre y a Nessie, lo que pueda sufrir mi familia por culpa de mi imprudencia. ¿Les quitarán lo poco que tienen o enviarán a mi madre a la cárcel y a Nessie al orfanato? ¿Las matarán? No las matarán, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más les da a ellos? Tendría que haberme quedado para disculparme, o para reírme, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, voy y salgo de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible.

Carlisle y Esme están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y, al cabo de un rato, lo hacen. Tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo; después me quedo hecha un ovillo en la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se pone el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo del Capitolio. Al principio creo que vendrán a detenerme de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasa el tiempo y la cosa parece menos probable, me calmo. Siguen necesitando a los dos tributos del Distrito 12, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes quieren castigarme, pueden hacerlo en público, esperar a que esté en el estadio y así lanzarme animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarán de que no tenga arco y flechas para defenderme. Utilizarán su tecnología para bloquear mi escudo mental. Sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco y mi campo de fuerza mental me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero.

Cuando Esme llama a la puerta para la cena, decido que será mejor ir. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy al servicio y me lavo la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada.

Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Riley y Heidi; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas. Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Peeta me mire a los ojos. Él arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: « ¿Qué ha pasado?». Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente.

Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Carlisle:

-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?

-No lo creo -responde Edward-. Cuando aparecí, muchos se limitaron a mirarme y se asombraron con mi lanzamiento de objetos pesados, además mi telepatía les entretuvo aunque en un principio impusieran ridículos jugaretos.

Eso me hace sentir mejor; Edward no ha atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a él también lo provocaron.

-¿Y tú, preciosa? -me pregunta Carlisle.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¿Que qué? -exclama Esme, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer.

-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. No me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! Y cuando uno de ellos intentó castigarme, utilicé mi don para bloquearle. -exclamo, desafiante.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -pregunta Riley, con cautela.

-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Esme, pasmada.

-Me lo di yo misma -respondo.

Recuerdo que le prometí a Nessie hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Carlisle, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán? -pregunto.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos –dice Edward.

-Cierto -corrobora Carlisle, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Carlisle coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Esme frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados -respondo, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. -Una imagen me viene a la cabeza-. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Carlisle se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Esme, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso -afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Me darán una mala puntuación -comento.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Heidi.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar –dice Edward-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros, así como adivinarles los pensamientos a las personas?

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. Parte de los demás jugadores se gana un 6 o 7. Me sorprende ver que Alice consigue un 8; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante. El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Edward saca un ocho, así que, al menos, así que jugó bien la partida. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.

¡Once!

Esme Platt deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? –le pregunto a Carlisle.

-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter y un don difícil de encontrar.

-Bella, la chica en llamas -dice Riley, y me abraza-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos -responde, travieso.

Edward y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día, sobre todo el llanto, me ha hecho polvo. Me quedo dormida, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviada y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza.

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Jacob estará ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador. Pienso en Jacob sin mí. Los dos cazamos bien, pero somos mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentamos cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también nos da una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque está bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la ardua tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertida.

Llevaba seis meses peleando sola cuando me encontré por primera vez con Jacob en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí un extraño bufido animal, por inercia giré mi cuerpo automáticamente y me quedé prácticamente helada con la escalofriante imagen ante mis ojos.

Un enorme lobo, de tamaño antinatural, demasiado grande para uno promedio de los que habitan cerca del bosque, más allá de su aspecto fiero, tenía rasgos joviales como para ser una bestia. En su hocico, llevaba consigo una incauta presa que depositó sobre el suelo sin dejar de calcular mi rigidez con sus profundos ojos dorados. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió mi parálisis táctil cuando la bestia comenzó a moverse hacia mí y entonces volví a la realidad, tomé como pude rápidamente una flecha y ágilmente la coloqué en mi arco, apuntándole. El lobo se dio cuenta de esto pues detuvo sus pasos, y mientras me debatía entre disparar o no, sorpresivamente el animal se convirtió en un chico, mi boca no podía estar más abierta. Jacob sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz. Pero jamás había imaginado que él tuviera un don tan…dominante. Jamás.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa.

-Bella -respondí, con una voz apenas audible. Dejé de apuntarle con el arco.

-Bueno, Bella, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

-No estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? -me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido.

-La maté con el arco -respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó Jacob, con la mirada fija en el arco.

-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte –le dije, pasándoselo.

- Por supuesto – dijo analizando detenidamente el arco en todos los ángulos posibles - ¿Acaso tu don no te es útil en la caza?

- En realidad no mucho – contesté pensado en mi única ventaja de mi don en la caza: la inmunidad a la cerca eléctrica, y el hecho de que podía escapar tan fácilmente si una persecución se diera.

- ¿Y qué sabes hacer? – cuestionó devolviéndome sutilmente el arco, hubo un pequeño roce que me hizo sentir más bien escalofríos.

- No es interesante saberlo.

- Apuesto a que sí, ya sabes el mío, tengo el derecho de saber el tuyo, ¿No?

Dudé por un momento, pero no me serviría de nada ocultarlo, aunque en esa época apenas había descubierto mi potencial, estaba un poco más consciente de que mi don se basaba en la inmunidad mental. Acababa de descubrir el don de Jacob, así que no me haría mal revelarle el mío, opté por hacerlo finalmente.

- Tengo inmunidad mental – escupí deliberadamente – Soy inmune a cualquier cosa que haga daño a la mente o algo parecido, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

- Inmunidad mental, ¿Eh?, no es algo que suene como un arma de casería.

- Lo sé, pero al menos la alambrada eléctrica no puede doblegarme – mencioné curveando un poco los labios.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces hablamos más sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida. Él se encargaba de cazar presas grandes con su metamorfosis lobuna, mientras que yo, en sentido de poder práctico, me dedicaba a facilitar el atravesamiento de la alambrada.

Jacob me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque, con Jacob, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Jacob significa para mí.

Noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuviera conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que esté en el estadio, donde posiblemente sea vencedor debido a su don, pero la idea de enfrentarme a él me hace temblar. Pero..., pero lo echo de menos, y odio estar tan sola. ¿Me echará de menos? Seguro que sí.

Pienso en el once que apareció anoche debajo de mi nombre. Sé lo que me habría dicho él: «Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar». Después sonreiría y yo le devolvería la sonrisa sin dudarlo. No puedo evitar comparar lo que tengo con Jacob con lo que finjo tener con Edward. Nunca cuestiono los motivos de Jacob, mientras que con Edward es todo lo contrario. En realidad, no es justo compararlos, porque Jacob y yo nos unimos para sobrevivir, mientras que Edward y yo sabemos que la supervivencia del otro significaría la muerte. ¿Cómo se puede pasar eso por alto?

Esme llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro « ¡día muy, muy, muy importante!». Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Edward, Esme y Carlisle están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí –responde Carlisle.

-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

-¿Cuál?

No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

-Edward nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado –contesta Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y eso no me lo esperaba.

_*** Gracias por leer * **_


	11. La Entrevista

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**CAPÍTULO 10 (La Entrevista)**

Traición. Es lo primero que siento aunque resulte ridículo, porque, para que haya traición, debe haber primero confianza absoluta, y entre Edward y yo la confianza absoluta nunca ha formado parte del acuerdo. Somos tributos. Sin embargo, el chico que se arriesgó a recibir una paliza por darme pan, el que me ayudó a no caerme del carro, el que me encubrió con el asunto de la chica Avox, el que insistió en que Carlisle conociera mis habilidades como cazadora intangibles a mi don... ¿Acaso parte de mí no podía evitar confiar en él?

Por otro lado, me alivia dejar de fingir que somos amigos. Es obvio que se ha cortado cualquier débil vínculo que hayamos sentido tontamente, y ya era hora, porque los juegos empiezan dentro de dos días y la confianza no sería más que una debilidad. No sé qué habrá propiciado la decisión de Edward (aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con que lo aventajase en el entrenamiento), pero me alegro. Quizá por fin haya aceptado el hecho de que, cuanto antes reconozcamos abiertamente que somos enemigos, mejor.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Esme para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Carlisle-. Tú empiezas con Esme, Bella.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Esme cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, Esme corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decido que, si ella es capaz de hacerlo, yo también. El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Esme cae sobre mí como un halcón para darme en la mano y gritar:

-¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Esme me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tengo un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido -dice Esme, suspirando-. Recuerda una cosa, Bella: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré viva! -estallo-. ¡No son mis amigos!

-¡Pues fíngelo! -exclama Esme. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas y salgo hecha una furia hacia el comedor, subiéndome el vestido hasta los muslos. Edward y Carlisle parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Carlisle me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

-¿Qué? -pregunto finalmente.

-Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana, Riley te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores. Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Edward? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo?

-Intentará ser simpático. Sabe cómo reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorada y hostil.

-¡No es verdad!

-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces.

-Con la de razones que me has dado para estar alegre...

-No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar. Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

-¡Vale! -gruño.

Carlisle adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadada con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas. Sólo puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo, en lo injustos que son los Juegos del Poder. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia? Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente.

-Vale, ya basta -me dice-. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Bella.

-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!

-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

-No se me da bien mentir.

-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. -Ay, eso duele. Hasta Carlisle tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono-. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

-Humildad.

-Que no te puedes creer que una niña del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Riley, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa. Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie. Carlisle ha empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tiene un tono desagradable.

-Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias.

Ceno en mi cuarto. Pido una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y como hasta ponerme mala; después desahogo mi rabia contra Carlisle, los Juegos del Poder y todos los seres vivos del Capitolio lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entra en el cuarto la chica del pelo rubio cenizo para abrirme la cama, el estropicio hace que abra mucho los ojos.

-¡Déjalo como está! -le chillo-. ¡Déjalo como está!

A ella también la odio. Odio sus ojos rencorosos que me llaman cobarde, monstruo, marioneta del Capitolio, tanto entonces como ahora. Seguro que para ella se está haciendo justicia; al menos mi muerte ayudará a pagar por la vida del chico del bosque. Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, la chica cierra la puerta y entra en el servicio, de donde sale con un trapo húmedo; después me limpia la cara y la sangre que me ha hecho en las manos un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la dejo?

-Tendría que haber intentado salvarte -susurro.

Ella sacude la cabeza. ¿Quiere decir que hicimos bien en no acercarnos? ¿Qué me ha perdonado?

-No, estuvo mal -insisto.

Ella se da un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después me toca con ellos el pecho. Creo que significa que yo también habría acabado siendo un avox, como ella. Seguramente está en lo cierto: avox o muerta.

Me paso la hora siguiente ayudándola a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura por la tolva y limpiada la comida del suelo, me abre la cama, me meto dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejo que me arrope. Después se va; me gustaría que se quedase hasta que me duerma, que estuviese aquí cuando me despierte. Quiero la protección de esta chica, aunque ella no tuvo la mía.

Por la mañana no aparece ella, sino el equipo de preparación. Mis clases con Esme y Carlisle han terminado, este día le pertenece a Riley, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca. El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Athenodora empieza a trabajarme el pelo; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos chocolate intensos, labios rojo carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Riley con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

-Cierra los ojos -me ordena.

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Sulpicia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Esme utilizó para las prácticas.

Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? -pregunto.

-Sí -responde Riley-, ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol.

Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato.

-Oh, Riley -consigo susurrar por fin-. Gracias.

-Da una vuelta completa -me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago.

El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado. Riley le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Esme. El vestido cae de tal forma que no tengo que levantarme la falda para caminar, lo que me quita otra preocupación de encima.

-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? -me pregunta Riley.

A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Carlisle, que sabe lo desastrosa que soy.

-Soy penosa. Carlisle dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere.

-¿Y por qué no eres tú misma? -me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento.

-¿Yo misma? Tampoco vale. Carlisle dice que soy malhumorada y hostil.

-Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Carlisle –responde Riley, sonriendo-. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes con tu demostración y valentía única. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Vale, quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan.

-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa? -me dice, cogiéndome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

-Jacob -respondo al instante-, aunque no tiene sentido, Riley, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Jacob. Ya las sabe.

-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

-Creo que sí, pero...

De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Riley es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía.

-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? -pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad.

-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme. El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Riley va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano.

-Riley... -El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada.

-Recuerda, ya te quieren -me dice con amabilidad-. Limítate a ser tú misma.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Heidi y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Edward está impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. Aunque tenemos buen aspecto juntos, es un alivio que no vayamos vestidos exactamente igual. Carlisle y Esme también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Carlisle, pero acepto los cumplidos de Esme. A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Carlisle.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la última, o la penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. ¡Ojalá pudiera salir la primera y quitármelo ya de encima! Ahora tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque. Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención o protegerlos de los ataques mentales de algunos peligrosos tributos.

Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Carlisle se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe:

-Recordad, seguís siendo una pareja feliz, así que actuad como si lo fuerais.

¿Qué? Creía que habíamos dejado eso cuando Edward pidió entrenamientos separados, pero supongo que se trataba de una cosa privada, no pública. En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios.

Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Caius Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. En el Capitolio tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito.

Este año, Caius lleva el pelo de color rubio platinado, casi blanco, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

La chica del Distrito 1, la cual lleva por nombre Chelsea, sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caius para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello castaño rubio, los ojos verde oscuro, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires. Cuando Caius pregunta sobre algún detalle de su arma (don) en la arena, Chelsea dice que se basará en las Alianzas, ya que son lo más importante. Puede que tenga un don de convencer a cualquiera fácilmente, no lo sé. Su compañero, Afton, vacila más bien con las preguntas, pero hace múltiples intentos para derrochar astucia.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Caius hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción. Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Esme, mientras los distritos siguen pasando. Todos tienen un enfoque: los gemelos del Distrito 2, Jane y Alec, son una máquina de matar implacable, con portes elegantes y sombrías, que a juzgar por el temor que causan, sin lugar a dudas los más peligrosos en cuestión de dones. Evito mirarlos más de la cuenta, sobre todo a Jane. Los del Distrito 3, el chico parece ser demasiado serio pero hábil en las pocas palabras que escupe, su nombre es Demetri, y su compañera, Renata, quien se limita a contestar las preguntas concisamente y sin más. En el 4, el monstruoso de nombre Félix, ni siquiera cabe en el lujoso asiento pero eso solamente le da el toque de superioridad y destrucción. La chica pelirroja, en cambio, por alguna razón le comparo con un zorro, astuta y tímidamente maliciosa, es Victoria. Los tributos Kate y Raóul del 5, la chica luce espectacular con un vestido dorado como su cabello y libra una conversación amena al toque humorístico de Caius, como tal para cual; el chico se muestra con un deje altanero y confiado, como los profesionales. Del Distrito 6, Jasper y Rosalie, quizá los tributos más hermosos con un vestuario justo a sus físicos, el chico es justo y cortés en cuanto a vocabulario, contrariamente a su compañera, que se muestra algo hostil y fría durante su entrevista, pero cautivando con una que otra palabra encantadora. Los del 7 también son disparejos, quien lleva por nombre Zafrina posee una cara salvaje y deslinda rudeza y rapidez, pero el tributo masculino, Benjamín, parece ser demasiado risueño y optimista, lo cual me parece admirable sabiendo que dentro de poco la muerte podría estar abogándole. Corina y James del 8, ella en su totalidad sumisa y sonríe nerviosamente, pero a él, lo describo casi instantáneamente como calculador y astuto, su rostro manifiesta una burla idónea. Después siguen la pareja del 9, como bien mencioné en un principio, son los más tímidos en todo el Capitolio. El chico, Fred, evade sutilmente cada una de las preguntas con respuestas cortas como si o no, y la chica, Maggie, no levanta en todo momento la cabeza, lo cual le hace ver demasiado vulnerable. Los tributos del 10, Alistair y Didyme, él con actitud nerviosa pero a la vez despreocupada, y ella serena y complacida con el trato de Caius. 11.

Alice con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Caius, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el 8 que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:

-Cuesta atraparme, me anticipo a todo -dice, con voz trémula-. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

-Ni en un millón de años -responde Caius, animándola.

El chico del Distrito 11, Emmet, como uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, sé que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha conseguido un 9, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes; muy seguramente su fuerza bruta, comparable o más funcional que el tributo del 4, Félix, que también parece una bestia, pero peor. Hace caso de los intentos de Caius por bromear con él y responde más de la cuenta con una pisca divertida a las preguntas.

Y ahora llaman a Isabella Swan, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Caius y él tiene la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje.

-Bueno, Isabella, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si las palabras no tuviesen sentido. Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una suela de zapato. Busco con desesperación a Riley entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios: «¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?». Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. «Sé sincera -pienso-. Sé sincera.»

-El estofado de cordero -consigo decir. Caius se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Caius, y yo asiento-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? -Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte-. Bueno, Isabella -sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Riley arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincera.

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público.

-Sí, a partir de ahí.

-Pensé que Riley era un genio -Riley, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas-, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanto la falda para extenderla-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Riley mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí».

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! -me pide Caius, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador-. ¡No te pares! -me dice.

-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!

También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida. Los nervios y los giros han podido conmigo.

-No te preocupes, te tengo -me dice Caius, rodeándome con un brazo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. -Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Carlisle, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala-. No pasa nada -dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: once. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

-Ummm... -digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

-Nos estás matando -protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad-. Detalles, detalles.

-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunto, mirando al balcón.

-¡Así es! -grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera.

-Gracias -respondo –Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

-Bien, entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha -sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

No, no, no, a vosotros no, pero quizá a Riley sí. Creo que no me estoy imaginando la tristeza que expresa su rostro.

-Se llama Nessie, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

Sé sincera, sé sincera. Trago saliva.

-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué respondiste? -pregunta Caius, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropada, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava.

-Le juré que lo haría.

-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Isabella Swan, tributo del Distrito 12.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Riley para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Me paso aturdida la primera parte de la entrevista de Edward, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar. Está utilizando lo de ser el hijo del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas del Capitolio.

-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? -le pregunta a Caius, y después se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa. Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Caius le pregunta si tiene una novia en casa. Edward vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica -responde él, suspirando-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? -lo anima Caius.

-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Caius, perplejo.

-Porque... -empieza a balbucear Edward, ruborizándose-

Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

_**!Saludos!, ¿Merezco tomatazos?. Pido disculpas por cualquier error que pudieran captar tanto en éste capítulo como en otros. El capitulo da final a la primera parte de la historia, a partir del siguiente comienza la segunda parte: Los Juegos. **_

**_Quisiera agradecer el review de Bluevampire22, el cual no se puede contestar directamente; pero en verdad tomo muy en cuenta ese comentario y el halago, sin duda palabras muy favoritas. También a quienes se han unido a Los Juegos del Poder, y cualquier amigable usuario que lea éste proyecto._**

**_Ah, y hoy que es 16 de septiembre, !Viva México!... :)_**

**_=Gracias por leer=_**


	12. Preámbulo

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

**...**

**SEGUNDA PARTE: Los Juegos.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 (Preámbulo)**

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Edward, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡soy yo! ¡Dios mío, se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervirme dentro.

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Caius, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia.

-No es bueno, no -coincide Edward.

-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?

-Hasta ahora, no -responde Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible.

-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? -pregunta Caius a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos-. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Isabella Swan ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Edward Masen, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Edward nos ha borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por mí. Cuando el público por fin se calla, mi compañero murmura un «gracias» y regresa a su asiento. Nos levantamos para el himno; yo tengo que alzar la cabeza, porque es una muestra de respeto obligatoria, y no puedo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparece una imagen de nosotros dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en las mentes de los espectadores, deben de parecer insalvables. Pobre pareja trágica. Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad. Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que Edward. La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. Mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de quedarme sola y llegar a la planta doce.

Edward acaba de salir del ascensor, él no puede anticiparme pues no puede leer mi mente, así que me acerco a él y le pego un empujón en el pecho; él pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna se cae y se hace añicos en el suelo, Edward aterriza encima de los pedazos y las manos empiezan a sangrarle de inmediato.

-¿A qué viene esto? -me pregunta, horrorizado.

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Esme, Carlisle, Riley y Heidi.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Esme, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído?

-Después de que ella me empujara -responde Edward, mientras Esme y Riley lo ayudan a levantarse.

-¿Lo has empujado? -me pregunta Carlisle.

-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?

-Fue idea mía -interviene Edward, mientras se quita trozos de cerámica de las manos-. Carlisle sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Sí, Carlisle es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!

-Eres una idiota, sin duda –dice Carlisle, asqueado-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola.

-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!

-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

-¡Pero no somos amantes! -exclamo.

-¿A quién le importa? -insiste Carlisle, cogiéndome por los hombros y aplastándome contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?

El olor a vino de su aliento me pone mala; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas.

-Tiene razón, Bella -me dice Riley, acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido -respondo, sin saber qué pensar-. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida.

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -intervino Heidi.

-Lo que le preocupa es su novio -dice Edward, malhumorado, mientras se arranca un trozo ensangrentado de urna.

-No tengo novio -afirmo, aunque se me encienden otra vez las mejillas al pensar en Jacob.

-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?

Las palabras empiezan a surtir efecto. Me calmo. Ahora no sé si debo pensar que me han usado o que me han dado una ventaja. Carlisle tiene razón, he sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les he ofrecido? A una chica imbécil dando vueltas con un vestido brillante y soltando risitas tontas. El único momento con sustancia fue cuando hablé de Nessie. Comparada con Emmet o Félix y sus portes físicas mortíferas, no soy digna de recordar. Tonta, brillante y fácil de olvidar; bueno, no del todo, porque tengo mi once en entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora Edward me ha convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según él, ahora tengo muchos admiradores, y si el público cree de verdad que estamos enamorados... Recuerdo la energía con la que han respondido a su confesión; un amor trágico. Carlisle tiene razón, en el Capitolio adoran estas cosas. De repente me preocupa no haber reaccionado bien.

-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a vosotros os pareció que podría estar enamorada de él? -les pregunto.

-A mí sí -responde Heidi-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.

Los otros asienten.

-Eres una mina, preciosa, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola -afirma Carlisle.

-Siento haberte empujado -le digo a Edward, obligándome a mirarlo, avergonzada por mi reacción.

-Da igual -responde él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal.

-¿Tienes bien las manos?

-Se pondrán bien.

En el silencio que sigue a su respuesta nos llegan los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor.

-Vamos a comer -dice Carlisle, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos. Como Edward está sangrando demasiado, Heidi se lo lleva para que lo atiendan. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa sin ellos, y, cuando terminamos, vuelven. Las manos de Edward están envueltas en vendas y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque mañana estaremos en el campo de batalla, él me ha hecho un favor y yo le he respondido con una herida. ¿Es que siempre voy a estar en deuda con él?

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Yo parezco presumida y superficial, dando vueltas y soltando risitas, aunque los demás me aseguran que les parezco encantadora. El que sí está encantador es Edward, y después resulta irresistible en su actuación de chico enamorado. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y perpleja, bella gracias a las manos de Riley, deseable gracias a la confesión de Edward, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Edward y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Carlisle y Esme no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Riley y Heidi viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse. Esme nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como es Esme y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:

-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Carlisle cruza los brazos y nos examina.

-¿Un último consejo? -pregunto.

-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Seguid vivos –responden Edward y Carlisle al unísono.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Edward se queda atrás para hablar con Heidi, cosa que me alegra. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana. Veo que alguien ha abierto mi cama, aunque no hay ni rastro de la chica rubia ceniza. Ojalá supiera su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y puede que ella me lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque es probable que sólo sirviera para que la castigasen.

Me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño son las llamas de las uñas, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia quién soy: Bella, la chica en llamas. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan. Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormida, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte.

No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos. Y sus dones.

Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo físico de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza. El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que él se diese cuenta; no me oiría con tanto follón y no puede leer mis pensamientos para anticiparse. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué más da si hablamos o no?

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él, le digo:

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

Él se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Me acerco a él y me asomo al borde: las amplias calles están llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-Sí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar -respondo.

-¿Piensas en tu familia? – pregunta tornando su mirada curiosa sobre mí.

-No -reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro.

Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de cogerse las manos vendadas-. Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.

-No importa, Bella. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

-No debes pensar así.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie anticipando los pensamientos de los demás y... -vacila.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido? -pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Edward le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -le pregunto.

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.

-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo -insiste-. ¿No lo ves?

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Edward?

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? -me pregunta, enfadado. Me mira a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Carlisle -respondo, dando un paso atrás-. Por seguir vivo.

-Vale -responde él, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona-. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. -Usa el tono condescendiente de Carlisle, es como si me hubiese dado un bofetón.

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?

-Puedes contar con ello. -Me vuelvo y bajo del tejado.

Me paso el resto de la noche dando cabezadas, imaginándome los comentarios cortantes que le haré a Edward por la mañana. Edward Masen. Ya veremos lo noble y elevado que se vuelve cuando tenga que decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Seguramente se convertirá en uno de esos tributos bestiales, de los que intentan comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Hubo un tipo así hace unos cuantos años, Titus, del Distrito 6. Se volvió completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes tuvieron que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había matado y evitar que se los comiera. En el estadio no hay reglas, pero el canibalismo no es del gusto del público del Capitolio, así que intentaron eliminarlo. Se especuló que la avalancha que acabó finalmente con Titus fue preparada para asegurarse de que el ganador no fuese un lunático. Por otro lado, aunque su telepatía anticipara los ataques, de qué serviría más, Jane y Alec poseen seguramente los dones más ofensivos por lo que he podido rescatar de sus actitudes, seguro que no dudarán en acabar con quienes puedan preverlos, como Edward, si es que dan con su don, pero sobre todo a mí, que soy abiertamente la enemiga número uno de Jane, debido a que soy inmune, teóricamente. Quien me preocupa es Alec, ¿Será su don también mental como su compañera de distrito? O contrario a ella en todos los aspectos de la habilidad, podría ser físico, por lo que mi escudo sería inútil. Debí asesorarme con Carlisle sobre eso. Aunque no se les permite confiarnos las habilidades de los otros, a excepción del tributo de tu mismo Distrito, claro está. Todo está siendo un preámbulo, uno cruelmente real.

No veo a Edward por la mañana. Riley viene a por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña a una especie de laboratorio del Capitolio. Es ahí en donde me recuestan sobre una camilla endurecida y me colocan cables delgados que atraviesan mis muñecas. El acto es doloroso, pero reprimo un jadeo. Succionan parte de mi sangre y todo parece indicar que se trata de lo que Carlisle me había comentado en la cámara de entrenamiento privado: están guardando mi don.

- ¿Con qué fin es esto? – pregunto aunque secretamente sé la respuesta.

- Los Tributos no están autorizados para preguntar – contesta cortante una especie de médico.

- ¿Y para una respuesta concreta? –

- Es sólo un análisis de sangre, chica en llamas– dice una enfermera tan rubia como el sol en tono condescendiente.

¡Mentira! Por un momento me inundan las ganas de zafarme de todo y rebelarme en el instante, la idea de que mi escudo mental vaya a ser replicado por parte del Capitolio y usado en circunstancias desconocidas, me altera poco a poco y un sentimiento egoísta aplaca mis pensamientos hilarantes. Pero hacerlo sería como ir a la muerte antes de tiempo, y muy probablemente causando la propia muerte de Nessie y mi madre, así que me deshago del intento, de cualquier manera moriré en los Juegos del Poder, así que, qué más da.

Tras muchos varios minutos, y la rehabilitación con un suero especial, Riley me lleva al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica rubia ceniza, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla. Como si no bastara con el robo de mi don minutos antes, aunque el líquido de sanación resultó efectivo.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Bella. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo -me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo. En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Riley del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario que yo.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Riley y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero. Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos.

Dicen que la comida es excelente. Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Riley me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Riley no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas -me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr. Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Riley se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le pregunto.

-Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren -responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del vestido de mi madre y me lo prendí a la camisa-. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no? -Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa-. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1, Chelsea; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada -me dice Riley-. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Rechazo la comida, aunque acepto un vaso de agua que me bebo a traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar. Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moratón.

-¿Quieres hablar, Bella?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le doy la mano y Riley me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento. Todavía agarrada a las manos de Riley, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? -susurro.

-De verdad -afirma Riley; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente-. Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Riley se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta. Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Royce King por todas partes:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Poder!

...

_**!Saludos!, quiero agradecer el review de Guest, que con gusto se le estará esperando en ésta historia. Y quizás está vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, puesto que se avecinan días difíciles en cuestiones escolares y climáticos. **_

_*** Los Juegos ya están comenzando, ¿Los dones lo cambiarán todo?, descubrirlo en una próxima actualización.***_

_**=Gracias por leer=**_


	13. Baño de Sangre Inicial

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

_..._

**CAPÍTULO 12 (Baño de Sangre Inicial)**

Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Por ejemplo, a pocos pasos de mí hay un cuadrado de plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón. Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros veintitrés tributos, claro, cosa que me han aconsejado no hacer. Pero sólo eso son por decirlo: accesorios. Nuestro poder de dominio sobre los otros tributos y con suerte del campo de batalla, se basa en nuestros dones. Pero de qué más podría servirme mi escudo si no es para protegerme de los ataques mentales que otros tributos pudieran lograr. En apego a mi mala suerte, pudiera ser que la mayoría de los dones de mis competidores sean físicos, entonces: estoy perdida. Los únicos dones mentales que hasta el momento he logrado captar de mis adversarios son de Jane, la chica del Distrito 2, que debido a que no logró hacerme nada con su mirada que solamente me provocó escalofríos, entonces en teoría es mental debido a mi escudo. Y el otro, Edward, estaré protegida de la usurpación telepática, de ahí no me preocupo. Pero, ¿Y los demás?

Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente descendente o puede que un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Ésa es la dirección que Carlisle querría que tomase, y de inmediato. Oigo sus instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza: «Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua».

Sin embargo, es tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome, y saber que, si no lo cojo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparen.

«Eso es mío -pienso-. Lo han dejado para mí. Un arco y flechas y mi escudo mental. Buenas armas. Creo»

Soy rápida, puedo correr más deprisa que las demás chicas de nuestro colegio, aunque un par de ellas me ganan en las distancias largas. Pero son menos de cuarenta metros, perfectos para mí. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y coja las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda derribar a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las lanzas y las porras. O con sus enormes puños. O con algún don físico potencial.

No seré el único objetivo. Seguro que muchos de los tributos no prestarían atención a una chica de menor tamaño que ellos, aunque hubiese conseguido un once en el entrenamiento, y preferirían dedicarse a los adversarios más feroces. Pero mi enemistad con Jane es crucial, como la líder de los Profesionales me tratara como su objetivo principal al saber que soy inmune a su don (Si es que ató la conjetura). O tal vez me deje para el final, como un trofeo.

Por otro lado, Carlisle no me ha visto correr. De haberlo hecho, a lo mejor me habría dicho que lo intentara, que cogiera el arma, teniendo en cuenta que es precisamente el arma que podría salvarme físicamente Además, sólo veo un arco en toda la pila. Sé que el minuto debe de estar a punto de acabar y tengo que decidir cuál será mi estrategia; al final me coloco instintivamente en posición de correr, no hacia el bosque que nos rodea, sino hacia la pila, hacia el arco. Entonces, de repente, veo a Edward, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, sé que me está mirando y creo que sacude la cabeza, seguro que lee los pensamientos de los demás, pero mi mente no, así que no me anticipará; pero entonces el sol me da en los ojos y, mientras le doy vueltas al tema, suena el gong.

¡Y me lo he perdido! ¡He perdido la oportunidad! Porque esos dos segundos de más sin prepararme han bastado para hacerme cambiar de idea. Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica el cerebro, y me lanzo hacia delante, recojo el cuadrado de plástico y una hogaza de pan. He cogido tan poco y estoy tan enfadada con Edward por distraerme que avanzo unos quince metros hacia la Cornucopia y recojo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, sólo porque no puedo soportar la idea de irme prácticamente sin nada. Una chica, creo que la del Distrito 10, intenta coger la mochila a la vez que yo y, durante un breve instante, los dos tiramos de ella. Una ola de felicidad me inunda y un destello de Nessie me atraviesa fugazmente, pues ella es mi felicidad; pero cómo podría sentirme feliz en estos momentos. La chica forcejea sonriéndome, ¿Será acaso su don?, en el último momento en que iba a soltar la mochila a causa de la sensación de alegría, repentinamente no soy yo quien desvanece al intento, sino ella. Sus brazos quedan suspendidos a lado de su cuerpo y su rostro se torna con dolor, ella se arrodilla sin dejar de lado la expresión de sufrimiento y sólo logra emitir un sonido ahogado que aturde mis oídos. En el suelo retorciéndose, diviso a la posible causante del hecho, Jane, quien la mira con placer como un cazador ante su presa herida.

Y entonces me percato de que alrededor ya ha iniciado la batalla mortal.

Jane arroja un cuchillo hacia nuestra dirección y creí que sería yo; pero entonces la chica del 10, Didyme, tose y me llena las manos de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, asqueada por las cálidas gotitas pegajosas; la chica cae tumbada al suelo definitivamente y veo el cuchillo que le sobresale de la espalda. Jane me mira fijamente de nuevo para utilizar muy posiblemente su don y ante la negativa por mi escudo mental, corre hacia mí, está a unos diez metros y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. La he visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento, y nunca falla. Yo soy su siguiente objetivo. Siempre lo fui. Todo el miedo general que he sentido hasta ahora se condensa en un miedo concreto a esta chica, a esta depredadora que podría matarme dentro de pocos segundos. Con el subidón de adrenalina, me echo la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Oigo la hoja del cuchillo que se dirige a mí y, por acto reflejo, levanto la mochila para protegerme la cabeza; la hoja se clava en ella. Sonrío y pienso: «Gracias por el cuchillo».

Intento correr hacia el bosque pero una chica rubia se tropieza conmigo accidentalmente y las dos caemos hacia los lados. Me giro hacia Jane y por suerte ya no está concentrada en matarme, sino que luchando con otros tributos junto a algunos Profesionales. La chica rubia, que reconozco como Kate del Distrito 5, y yo tomamos poses defensivas mirándonos fijamente. Quito la cuchilla de mi mochila rápidamente pero Kate se arroja hacia mi tumbándome al suelo y el cuchillo sale disparado a varios metros de distancia. Le tiro un golpe pero lo sostiene con su mano y de repente aprecio una especie de descarga eléctrica en nuestras manos pero no me sucede nada; la chica frunce el ceño frustrada y logro acomodar mis piernas sobre su abdomen para aventarla lejos de mí. Recojo mi mochila y la rubia saca una daga volándola a mi cabeza pero me agacho lo más pronto posible. Un grito sale detrás de mí.

Un chico, del Distrito 10, Alistair, es herido por la daga cerca del hombro, y acto seguido se lo desencaja hábilmente para arrojarlo hacia nosotras pero falla en el intento debido a su mala puntería. Kate corre hacia otro lado y antes de mediar acción alguna, Alistair intenta darme el primer corte con una especie de espada-cuchilla pero por suerte sólo logra darle al suelo cuando muevo mis piernas hacia otro lado y me hecho a andar, pero sin preverlo la punta de su espada toca mis endebles pies haciéndome caer inevitablemente de nuevo. Da el segundo ataque hacia mi rostro pero ágilmente giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y el arma se clava en el terreno. Aprovecho el momento para patear su hombro herido al momento de inclinarse hacia mí, haciéndole retroceder y así gano espacio para tomar su propia arma y derribarlo. Pero no soy yo quien lo hace, sorpresivamente Edward se abalanza sobre él como una bestia furiosa. En el mayor de los casos, Edward tiene ventaja debido a que a comparación de Alistair, no posee herida alguna…aún.

Alistair forcejea e instintivamente pretendo usar la espada para ayudar a Edward a acabar con él, pero lo siguiente me toma desprevenida: Edward deja de retenerlo y sus ojos se vuelven blancos, sus brazos se separan de su cuerpo, tal como la chica muerta del 10. Entonces reacciono, busco a Jane entre la escena de batalla y se encuentra a unos cuantos metros, así que me dirijo acelerada hacia ella, furiosa, tratando de salvar a Edward del don de Jane. Ella lo nota pues coloca su mirada sobre mí y segundos después comienza a tirarme cuchillos feroces, los cuales los primeros los esquivo y el último choca contra mi espada-cuchilla en mano, pegada a mí pecho. La derribo y caemos colosalmente al suelo.

Jane es demasiado fuerte, pues aunque le he dado varios golpes, resiste cada uno de ellos y se deshace de mi arma tan pronto como se me permite parpadear otra vez; recibo el golpe de su antebrazo pero como sé defenderme muy bien, le araño parte de su rostro, y lo único que consigo con eso, es un duro cabezazo de su parte. Siento arder mi frente pero le resto importancia, me estoy debatiendo la vida con mi peor enemiga. Bloqueo el siguiente golpe con mis manos y con mis piernas le hago rodar por encima de mí. Tomo un cuchillo situado en tierra y lo tiro hacia Jane, esperando encontrar su pecho y que mi puntería sea certera. Pero en lugar de eso, se da el chasquido violento entre el impacto de los cuchillos, lo cual Jane también había arrojado hacía mí.

Varias lanzas pequeñas nos toman desprevenidas, provenientes del chico de 5, esquivo sutilmente un par de ellas y no lo pienso más. Con la mochila colgada a la espalda, recupero la postura y hecho esto salgo corriendo hacia los árboles. A mitad de mi fugaz veloz mi cuerpo impacta con el de Edward.

-¡Corre! – le escucho gritar antes de darme un severo empujón y se echa a correr en dirección contraria.

No hay tiempo para rebuscar una acción concreta, así que continuo lo más rápido posible cogiendo el cuchillo que tenía en un principio. Al borde del bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay algunos tributos que no logro reconocer a simple vista aferrándose a la vida luchando con algunos Profesionales en el cuerno. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o en el vacío que veo al otro lado. Sigo corriendo hasta que el bosque me esconde de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más. Doy un paso largo alternado sobre un ramaje y choco con alguien, me detengo a ver asustada y pongo el cuchillo al aire en señal de ataque; es la chica pelirroja del Distrito 4, Victoria. Examina por un momento mi arma y mi rostro y se echa a correr tan rápido que ya no logro divisarla entre las plantas grandes. Corro en otra dirección para evitar encontrarme con más tributos, que de seguro, no dudarán en atacarme.

Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Los dolores de los golpes comienzan a cesar. Perdí mi pan en el forcejeo con la chica del Distrito 10, pero conseguí meterme el plástico en la manga, así que, mientras camino, lo doblo bien y me lo guardo en un bolsillo. También veo mejor el cuchillo (es bueno, tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango, lo que me vendrá bien para serrar cosas) y lo meto en el cinturón. Sigo moviéndome, sólo me detengo para ver si me siguen. Aunque sensorialmente estoy un poco machacada, sé que tengo mucha resistencia, lo sé por mis días en los bosques. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar agua. Era la segunda instrucción de Carlisle y, como fastidié la primera, procuro prestar atención a cualquier rastro de humedad, aunque sin suerte.

El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y saco el cuchillo, pensando en defenderme, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado.

-Me alegro de verte -susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace.

El suelo baja en pendiente, cosa que no me gusta mucho, porque los valles me hacen sentir atrapada. Quiero estar en alto, como en las colinas que rodean el Distrito 12, desde donde puede verse venir a los enemigos. En cualquier caso, no tengo elección, así que sigo. Lo curioso es que no me siento demasiado mal; me han venido bien los atracones de comida de los últimos días. Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño, y estar en el bosque me resulta revitalizante. Agradezco la soledad, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo esté en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay algunos muertos que mostrar el primer día como era de esperar. Sin embargo, me sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que sigo viva, ilesa y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores. Por lo menos, le hemos dado una buena acción diría a los espectadores, el Baño de Sangre Inicial resultó grotesco desde mi punto de vista, ellos están esperando con ansias que luchemos nuevamente con nuestras habilidades con las armas y nuestros dones.

A última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersan los asesinos. El día de apertura ni siquiera disparan los cañones hasta que acaba la primera batalla, porque les resulta demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Me permito una pausa, entre jadeos, para contar los disparos. Uno..., dos..., tres..., cuatro… y ¿sólo eso? Los demás tributos deben de ser demasiado poderosos para haber sobrevivido al Baño de Sangre Inicial y a los Profesionales. Entonces cuatro muertos en total; veinte quedamos para jugar. Me rasco la sangre seca de la mano que la chica del Distrito 10 me tosió. Sin duda, murió. ¿Qué habrá sido de Edward? Lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás.

De repente, me sobrecoge la idea de que Edward haya muerto, de que hayan recogido su cadáver pálido y esté de regreso al Capitolio, donde lo limpiarán, lo vestirán y lo enviarán al Distrito 12 en una sencilla caja de madera; de que ya no esté aquí, sino camino a casa. Intento recordar la última vez que lo vi, él corriendo en dirección contraria, como a la batalla, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ir a la boca de lobo es tremendamente estúpido. Pero de una manera u otra, Edward me salvó la vida, aunque también yo al enfrentarme a Jane por él. Pero de cualquier forma, mis enojos contra él han desaparecido, pues después de todo, es claro que en verdad somos aliados. Con cinco muertos, ¿Qué posibilidad hay que Edward sea uno de ellos? Es mínima, pero no imposible.

Me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, agotada. De todos modos, necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver qué tengo para trabajar. Cuando desabrocho las correas, noto que es robusta, aunque tiene un color muy desafortunado. Este naranja casi brilla en la oscuridad; tomo nota que tengo que camuflarla en cuanto se haga de día.

Abro la solapa; en este momento, lo que más deseo es agua. El consejo de Carlisle de encontrarla de inmediato no era arbitrario: no duraré mucho sin ella. Quizá pueda funcionar durante unos cuantos días con los feos síntomas de la deshidratación, pero después me deterioraré hasta quedar indefensa y moriré en una semana, como mucho. Saco con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; un paquete de galletas saladas; un paquete de tiras de cecina de vaca; una botella de yodo; una caja de cerillas de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre; unas gafas de sol; y una botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón para llenarla de agua, aunque está vacía.

Nada de agua. ¿Tanto les habría costado llenar la botella? Me doy cuenta de lo secas que tengo la garganta y la boca, de las grietas de los labios. Llevo moviéndome todo el día, hacía calor y he sudado mucho. Esto lo hago en casa, pero siempre he tenido arroyos para beber o nieve que derretir, si la cosa llegaba a ese extremo. Mi escudo mental no puede hacer completamente nada y no me equivoqué, sólo servirá para no estar indefensa ante los ataques psíquicos, además de proteger a alguien más, pero de qué me sirve eso si dudo que tenga con quien aliarme, a excepción de Edward, quien podría estar muerto.

Mientras vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, se me ocurre una idea horrible: el lago, el que vi mientras esperaba a que sonase el gong, ¿será la única fuente de agua del estadio? Así garantizarían que todos tuviésemos que luchar. El lago está a un día entero de camino desde aquí, una excursión muy dura si no tengo nada para beber. En cualquier caso, aunque llegara, seguro que lo custodian algunos de los tributos profesionales. Empieza a entrarme el pánico, hasta que recuerdo el conejo que salió corriendo al principio de la jornada; él también tiene que beber, sólo hay que descubrir dónde.

Empieza a anochecer y no me encuentro cómoda. Los árboles son demasiado ralos para esconderme, y la capa de agujas de pino que amortigua mis pisadas también hace que resulte difícil seguir el rastro de los animales para encontrar agua. Además, sigo bajando cada vez más hacia un valle que parece no acabar nunca.

También tengo hambre, pero no me atrevo a gastar mi preciado tesoro de galletas y cecina, así que saco el cuchillo y me pongo a cortar un pino, quitándole la corteza exterior y sacando un buen puñado de la interior, más blanda. Me dedico a masticarla lentamente mientras camino. Después de una semana disfrutando de la mejor comida del mundo, es algo difícil de soportar, pero he comido mucho pino en mi vida, me adaptaré rápidamente. Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para dormir. Las criaturas de la noche salen de sus guaridas; oigo algún que otro aullido y a los búhos, lo que me hace pensar que tendré competencia en la caza de los conejos. En cuanto a si me verán como fuente de alimentación, es pronto para decirlo. A saber cuántos animales me están acechando en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que mi prioridad son los otros tributos, ya que estoy segura de que seguirán cazando de noche. Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia tendrán comida, agua abundante del lago, antorchas o linternas y armas que estarán deseando usar. Sólo espero haberme alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance. Antes de acampar, saco mi alambre y coloco dos trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no tardaré en quedarme sin comida y puedo preparar trampas sobre la marcha. En cualquier caso, camino otros cinco minutos antes de detenerme.

Escojo mi árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que pueda ocultarme entre las largas ramas colgantes. Lo trepo utilizando las ramas más fuertes, cerca del tronco, y encuentro una bifurcación que me servirá de cama. Tardo un ratito, pero consigo colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro. Como precaución, me quito el cinturón, lo paso por la rama y el saco, y me lo ato a la cintura. Así, si ruedo mientras duermo, no caeré al suelo. Aunque soy lo bastante pequeña para taparme la cabeza con el saco, me subo también la capucha. Conforme cae la noche, la temperatura baja en picado. A pesar del riesgo que corrí al coger la mochila, sé que hice lo correcto, porque este saco de dormir en el que se refleja el calor de mi cuerpo para devolvérmelo no tiene precio. Seguro que, en estos momentos, la principal preocupación de varios tributos es cómo entrar en calor, mientras que quizá yo pueda dormir algunas horas. Si no tuviera tanta sed...

Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello del Capitolio, que parece flotar en el cielo. En realidad estoy viendo una pantalla enorme que transportan en uno de sus silenciosos aerodeslizadores. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento. En casa estaríamos viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos y los Dones de todos en acción, pero consideran que eso sería una ventaja injusta para los tributos supervivientes. Se supone que tenemos que atar conjeturas, averiguarlos por nosotros mismos.

En el estadio sólo se ven las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del distrito, el nombre y el don ya clasificado descriptivamente. Respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los cuatro muertos.

El primero es el chico del 5, Raóul, con el don Magnetismo Atractivo. Podía engañar las mentes haciéndole creer que él era su líder. Entonces los del Distrito 1,2, 3 y 4 están vivos, no me sorprende. James, con Sentidos Desarrollados del 8; eso no me lo esperaba, su cara mostraba astucia completa. Van tres. Entonces está Alistair, del Distrito 10, con la habilidad del Sentido de Seguimiento; una especie de rastreador a distancia fija, quien trató de asesinarme a toda costa pero finalmente Edward lo derrotó. Y finalmente sí, ahí está la chica que intentó llevarse la mochila. Didyme y su don es la Inducción de Felicidad. Por tal razón en nuestro encuentro sentí la sensación de felicidad. Ahora eso lo explica. Ya está. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio con una última floritura musical. Después me quedo a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque.

Me alivia saber que Edward sigue vivo. Por un lado, aunque no quiera tengo miedo de perderlo, para mí misma. Pero por otro lado si me matan, su victoria beneficiaría a mi madre y a Nessie. Es lo que me digo para explicarme las emociones contradictorias que me despierta el hijo del panadero: la gratitud por la ventaja que me dio al declarar su amor por mí en la entrevista; la rabia ante su alarde de superioridad en el tejado; el miedo de encontrarme cara a cara con él en la batalla.

Entonces quedamos veinte tributos, cada uno con dones. Intento repasar quién queda: Chelsea y Afton del 1, Jane y Alec del 2, los del 3 Demetri y Renata, la bestia del 4 Félix y la pelirroja con quien me topé después, Victoria; Kate en el 5, los rubios despampanantes del 6, la ruda amazonas y su compañero del Distrito 7 Benjamín, la chica restante del 8; Fred, el chico solitario del 9 y su compañera, del Distrito 11 Emmet y Alice… así que al final ha sobrevivido al primer día; no puedo evitar alegrarme. Sin duda cumplió con su palabra de anticipación. Y por último ninguno del 12 ha muerto, Edward y yo. Sacudo mi cabeza ante la lista.

Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, ha llegado el momento de intentar descansar. En realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque...

¡Crac! El ruido de una rama rota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tengo fría la punta de la nariz. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¿Qué está pasando? No es el ruido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se ha roto en el árbol. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no hay más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar todos los tacos que me sé. ¿En qué estará pensando? Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia, con sus habilidades superiores y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarán rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Es como agitar una bandera y gritar: «¡Venid a por mí!».

Y aquí estoy, a tiro de piedra del tributo más idiota de los juegos, atada a un árbol y sin atreverme a huir, porque acabaría dándole mi ubicación exacta a cualquier asesino que la buscase. Es decir, sé que hace frío y que no todos tienen un saco de dormir, ¡pero hay que apretar los dientes y aguantarse hasta el alba!

Me quedo dentro del saco hecha una furia durante un par de horas, pensando en que, si pudiera salir del árbol, no me importaría cargarme a ni nuevo vecino. Mi instinto me dice que huya, no que luche, aunque, obviamente, esta persona es un riesgo. La gente estúpida resulta peligrosa, y éste seguro que no tiene armas, mientras que yo cuento con un excelente cuchillo.

El cielo sigue oscuro, pero noto que se acerca el amanecer. Empiezo a pensar que quizás hayamos (es decir, la persona cuya muerte planeo y yo misma) pasado desapercibidos. Entonces lo oigo: varios pares de pies que echan a correr. El de la hoguera debe de haberse quedado dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y su grito de dolor que me hace estremecer.

-Jane, hazla sufrir más – grita alguien. Y otros lo vitorean.

Así que luchan en manada; no me sorprende. A menudo se forman alianzas en las primeras etapas de los juegos; los fuertes se agrupan para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión empieza a crecer demasiado, se vuelven unos contra otros. Está bastante claro quiénes forman la alianza: son los Profesionales, pues Jane es la líder y he escuchado claramente su nombre.

Los gritos de la chica se detienen y durante un momento los oigo registrar a la chica en busca de provisiones. Por sus comentarios sé que no han encontrado nada bueno. Me pregunto si la víctima será Alice, aunque descarto la idea rápidamente, porque ella es demasiado lista para hacer una hoguera.

-Dime, ¿Qué don tienes? – pregunta furtiva la voz que reconozco de Jane.

La chica desprotegida responde bajamente, pues no logro escucharla como a Jane.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño entonces – dice Jane en tono audible y dulcemente fatal.

-Estás mintiendo – grita llorosa la chica.

-Tu don si funciona, pero no sirve, acaba con ella Félix – ordena Jane.

La chica da un último grito ahogado y después todo queda en silencio. La bestia de Félix está con ellos, era de suponer.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar – se escucha nuevamente.

Oigo murmullos de aprobación y, horrorizada, veo que se dirigen a mí. No saben dónde estoy. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Y estoy bien escondida entre los árboles, al menos mientras el sol siga bajo. Después, mi saco de dormir negro pasará de servirme de camuflaje a ser un problema. Si siguen avanzando pasarán por debajo de mí y desaparecerán en un minuto.

Entonces, los profesionales se detienen en el claro que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mi árbol. Tienen linternas y antorchas, veo un brazo por aquí y una bota por allá a través de los huecos de las ramas. ¿Me habrán visto? No, todavía no. Por sus palabras sé que tienen la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

-A no ser que no esté muerta.

-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

-¡He dicho que está muerta!

Empieza una discusión, hasta que uno de los tributos silencia a los demás.

-¡Está viva! Escucho sus delirantes pensamientos, ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Casi me caigo del árbol: el que hablaba era…Edward.

...

_**!Saludos!, ¿Mereció la pena la espera? Me limito a agradecer a quienes siguen ésta historia, quienes han dejado sus apreciables reviews y quienes leen anónimamente, de verdad lo valoro mucho. **_

_**!Hasta en una próxima actualización!**_

_**=Gracias por leer=**_


	14. Sed Y Traición

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz pertenece a la escritora Suzanne Collins y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solos los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**Advertencia1:** _Es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos del Hambre, pero se encuentran diálogos y fragmentos creados por mi persona en base a los personajes de Crepúsculo._

**Advertencia 2:** _Contiene fragmentos de la novela The Hunger Games obvias._

_..._

**CAPÍTULO 13 (Sed y Traición)**

Menos mal que tomé la precaución de agarrarme con el cinturón, porque he rodado de lado sobre las ramas y ahora estoy mirando al suelo, sujeta por el cinturón y una mano, y con los pies a horcajadas sobre la mochila, dentro del saco de dormir, abrazada al tronco. Tengo que haber hecho algún ruido al deslizarme, pero los profesionales estaban demasiado absortos con su discusión como para oírme.

-Venga, chico amoroso -le dice Alec-, Hazlo tú mismo.

Veo de reojo a Edward, iluminado por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera. Está cubierto con una venda en el hombro, y por el sonido de sus pasos, cojea un poco. Recuerdo cómo me empujo violentamente para que escapara de la batalla del Baño de Sangre Inicial, mientras que él planeaba meterse en la refriega desde el principio. Justo lo contrario de lo que le había dicho Carlisle. Por su telepatía pudo sobrevivir, pero no se libró de unos cuantos ataques. Vale, puedo soportarlo, ver tantas cosas juntas resultaba tentador. Sin embargo, esto..., esto es distinto. El chico que declaró su amor por mí, quien se suponía era mi aliado y me protegió al principio de los Juegos del Poder, se ha aliado con esta manada de lobos profesionales para cazarnos a los demás... ¡A nadie del Distrito 12 se le habría ocurrido algo semejante! Lo mires por donde lo mires, los tributos profesionales son malvados, arrogantes y están mejor alimentados, pero sólo porque son los perritos falderos del Capitolio. Todo el mundo los odia profundamente, salvo la gente de su propio distrito. Ni me imagino lo que estarán diciendo de Edward en casa, ¿y él tiene el valor de hablarme de vergüenza y de amor?

Está claro que lo del chico noble del tejado era otro de sus jueguecitos, y va a ser el último. Aunque me duela admitirlo, esta noche desearé que su muerte aparezca en el cielo, si no lo mato yo antes. Los tributos profesionales guardan silencio hasta que sale de su alcance, para después hablar en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no la matamos ya y acabamos con esto? – dice el chico del distrito 3 aludiendo a una chica menuda, que es la del Distrito 8.

-Deja que se quede. ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar el cuchillo.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso es nuevo; cuántas cosas interesantes estoy aprendiendo de mi amiga Corina – reprende irónico Félix.

-Además su don de la satisfacción nos librará de algunas cargas emocionales mientras tanto, ¿No creen? – dice Alec.

-Sí, como una droga divertida mientras matamos o nos aburrimos – comenta ladinamente Jane.

-Danos una demostración –piden todos.

La chica, Corina, mira a todos por unos momentos y después los Profesionales parecen adquirir expresiones de comodidad y alegría, evidenciados por sus voces y suspiros. Es casi como la habilidad de Didyme, pero concretamente se basa en satisfacción, no felicidad.

-¿Y con Edward? – se aventura la chica, Chelsea.

-Lo requerimos, junto a Demetri son nuestros rastreadores y además, es nuestra mejor baza para encontrarla – contesta Jane.

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que hablan de mí.

-¿Aún no eres capaz de rastrearla? – preguntan al del 3, Demetri.

-No, no puedo percibir su mente aún.

¿Percibir mi mente? Su don entonces es mental también. Río internamente. Nunca me encontrará entonces.

-¿Qué don tiene esa chica entonces?, uno muy poderoso si Jane no pudo con ella – comenta Félix.

Jane se gira hacia él y la bestia humana se retuerce de dolor arrodillado, pero sin emitir sonido.

-Cuando la encuentre la mataré yo misma – dice finalmente.

-Pero seguro el chico amoroso sabe al respecto – argumenta Alec.

Se callan al oír que vuelve Edward, aunque es obvio saber que él pudo leer sus mentes a distancia.

. -¿Estaba muerta? -le pregunta Chelsea.

-No, pero ahora sí –responde Edward. En ese momento suena el cañonazo-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera, ¿Escuchas la mente de alguien a la redonda? – pregunta Jane autoritariamente.

Edward mira a todas direcciones. Por fortuna mi escudo psíquico bloquea su telepatía, de otra manera ya estuvieran cazándome ferozmente. Hasta el momento, mi don está resultando útil, para esconderme.

-No, nadie cerca -

La manada profesional sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Me quedo en mi incómoda postura, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después me coloco de nuevo sobre la rama. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriendo lo que he oído. La chica tontorrona a la que hay que tomarse en serio porque ha conseguido un once; porque tiene un poderoso escudo mental y un perfecto tiro de arco. Eso Edward lo sabe mejor que nadie en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, todavía no se lo ha dicho. ¿Está guardándose la información porque sabe que es lo que lo mantiene con vida? ¿Sigue fingiendo que me ama de cara a la audiencia? ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza? De repente, los pájaros se callan y uno lanza una aguda llamada de advertencia. Una sola nota, como la que Jacob y yo oímos cuando capturaron a la chica rubia ceniza. Un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato. Después desaparece y los pájaros reanudan su canción.

-Muévete -susurro para mis adentros.

Salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila. Respiro profundamente. Mientras me ocultaban la noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce, las cámaras no habrán podido obtener una buena imagen de mí, pero sé que deben de estar siguiéndome. En cuanto toque el suelo, tengo garantizado un primer plano. La audiencia habrá estado como loca, sabiendo que estaba en el árbol, que he oído la conversación de los profesionales y que he descubierto que Edward está con ellos y las pistas de algunos de sus dones. Hasta que averigüe cómo quiero utilizar la información, será mejor que actúe como si estuviese por encima de todo. Nada de perplejidad y, obviamente, nada dé confusión o miedo.

No, tiene que parecer que voy un paso por delante de ellos. Así que salgo del follaje y llego a la zona iluminada por el alba, me detengo un segundo para que las cámaras puedan captarme, inclino la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y sonrío con suficiencia. ¡Ya está! ¡A ver si descubren lo que significa!

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando pienso en las trampas. Quizá sea imprudente comprobarlas estando los otros tan cerca, pero tengo que hacerlo. Supongo que llevo demasiados años cazando, aparte de la atracción de la comida. La recompensa es un buen conejo. En un segundo limpio y destripo el animal, dejando la cabeza, las patas, el rabo, el pellejo y las entrañas debajo de una pila de hojas. Me encantaría encender un fuego (comer conejo crudo puede darte tularemia, una lección que aprendí de la peor manera); entonces me acuerdo de la chica muerta. Corro de vuelta a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas de su hoguera todavía están calientes. Corto el conejo, fabrico un espetón con ramas y lo pongo sobre las brasas.

Ahora me alegro de tener cámaras a mí alrededor, porque quiero que los patrocinadores vean que puedo cazar y que soy una buena jugadora con mi escudo mental, soy una buena apuesta porque no caeré en las trampas del hambre y del poder con tanta facilidad como los demás. Mientras se asa el conejo, machaco parte de una rama quemada y me pongo a camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro la disimula un poco, aunque me parece que una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante. Por supuesto, para conseguir lodo necesito agua...

Me pongo mis cosas, cojo el espetón, echo tierra encima de las brasas y salgo en dirección opuesta a los tributos profesionales. Me como la mitad del conejo por el camino y envuelvo el resto en mi plástico para después. El estómago deja de hacerme ruido, pero la carne no ha servido para quitarme la sed. El agua es mi principal prioridad.

Mientras sigo adelante, estoy segura de que todavía salgo en las pantallas del Capitolio, así que sigo ocultando con cuidado mis emociones; sin embargo, Caius Flickerman debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, diseccionando el comportamiento de Edward y mi reacción. ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto? ¿Ha revelado Edward sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo afecta eso a las apuestas? ¿Perderemos patrocinadores? ¿Acaso tenemos alguno? Sí, yo creo que sí los tenemos o, al menos, los teníamos. Está claro que Edward ha lanzado una llave inglesa al engranaje de nuestra dinámica de amantes trágicos. ¿O no? Quizá, como no ha dicho mucho sobre mí, todavía podamos sacarle partido; quizá la gente piense que lo hemos planeado juntos, si da la impresión de que el asunto me divierte, pues se supone que teníamos que ser aliados por ser del mismo Distrito. Y si no, Edward pagará con creces la traición.

El sol sube en el cielo e, incluso a través de los árboles, parece demasiado brillante. Me unto los labios con la grasa del conejo e intento no jadear, aunque no sirve de nada, porque ya ha pasado un día y me deshidrato rápidamente. Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiera localizar el rastro de algún animal o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarme, pero todo parece igual. Sólo están la pendiente, los pájaros y los mismos árboles. Todo sería más fácil si tuviera el don de Ralph, quien percibe el agua y mineral parecido; de hecho fue él quien ayudo a descubrir el lago de la Pradera a mi padre y después, fue un gran aliado de caza mío y de Jacob, por una temporada.

Conforme avanza el día, sé que voy a tener problemas. La poca orina que expulso es marrón oscuro, me duele la cabeza y noto una sequedad en la lengua que se niega a humedecerse. El sol me hace daño en los ojos, así que me pongo las gafas de sol, aunque, al hacerlo, las noto raras y las vuelvo a guardar en la mochila. De repente, avanzada la tarde, creo que he encontrado ayuda: veo un arbusto con bayas y corro a coger los frutos para chuparles el jugo. Sin embargo, justo cuando me los estoy llevando a la boca, les echo un buen vistazo: creía que eran arándanos negros, pero tienen una forma distinta y, por dentro, son rojos. No reconozco las bayas; aunque quizá sean comestibles, me parece que es un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Incluso el instructor de plantas del Centro de Entrenamiento nos dijo que evitásemos las bayas a no ser que estuviésemos seguros al cien por cien de que no eran tóxicas. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero tengo tanta sed que necesito recordármelo para reunir fuerzas y tirarlas. La fatiga empieza a pesarme; no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, sino que tengo que detenerme y descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontraré cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando. Intento una táctica nueva, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que veo en todas direcciones, sólo hay bosque y más bosque. Decidida a seguir hasta la noche, camino hasta que me tropiezo yo sola.

Agotada, me subo a un árbol y me ato a él. Aunque no tengo hambre, me obligo a chupar un hueso de conejo para tener la boca entretenida. Cae la noche, tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica, del Distrito 8. Su nombre efectivamente era Maggie y tenía el don de la detección de mentiras. Quien Edward remató. Ahora comprendo cuando la chica Maggie desmintió atemorizada a Jane, pues detectó la mentira de su salvación.

El miedo que me inspira la manada de profesionales no es nada comparado con la sed. Además, se fueron en dirección opuesta y, en estos momentos, ellos también tendrán que descansar. Analizo sus dones, Edward es telepático, Jane al parecer tiene una mirada que causa dolor, pero más bien mental por mi escudo, sería que inflige dolor en la mente, sí, supongo que esa es la función real. Después está el chico del 3, Demetri; Jane se refirió a él como un rastreador y por lo que pude escuchar, no percibe mi mente. Entonces su don es rastrear la mente. Así que por el momento estoy a salvo de tres de sus dones, pero aún falta averiguar el de los demás. Sólo espero que el resto de los Profesionales también posean habilidades mentales, sería una gran desventaja para ellos.

Aparte de ellos, llega a mi mente la chica rubia del 5, Kate, si bien recuerdo la pequeña lucha que mantuve con ella en el Baño de Sangre, ella tocó mi mano en defensa y se pudo ver una descarga radiante, como electricidad, esperando a que ocurriera una reacción…violenta…como si esperara a que me electrocutara. Entonces un flash de la alambrada eléctrica del Distrito 12 surca mi razón. ¡Claro!, su don tal vez sea electrocutar con las manos. Pero si no me ocurrió nada, significa que al igual que la alambrada, sólo tiene efecto en la mente. Entonces es un poder mental. Impotente ante mí escudo.

Doy un largo suspiro de contención y satisfacción, no cabe duda que después de todo mi escudo me ha salvado más de lo que imaginaba…

La mañana sólo me trae preocupaciones. Me palpita la cabeza con cada latido del corazón. Los movimientos más simples hacen que me duelan las articulaciones como si me clavaran cuchillos. Más que bajar del árbol, me caigo de él. Tardo varios minutos en recoger las cosas y, muy dentro de mí, sé que está mal, que debería actuar con más precaución y moverme con más urgencia. Sin embargo, tengo la cabeza embotada y me cuesta seguir un plan. Me apoyo en el tronco del árbol y me acaricio con cuidado la superficie áspera de la lengua mientras evalúo mis opciones. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir agua?

Volver al lago: no, nunca lo conseguiría.

Esperar a que llueva: no hay ni una nube en el cielo. Seguir buscando: sí, es mi única opción. Entonces tengo otra idea, y la rabia que siento a continuación me devuelve a la realidad. ¡Carlisle! ¡Él podría enviarme agua! Podría pulsar un botón y enviármela en un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Sé que tengo patrocinadores, al menos uno o dos que podrían permitirse darme medio litro de agua. Sí, cuesta dinero, pero esta gente está forrada de billetes y, además, están apostando por mí. Quizá Carlisle no se dé cuenta de cuánto la necesito.

-Agua -digo, todo lo alto que me atrevo a hablar, y espero, deseando que un paracaídas descienda del cielo. No aparece nada. Algo va mal. ¿Me engaño al pensar que tengo patrocinadores? ¿O los he perdido por el comportamiento de Edward? No, no lo creo. Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere comprarme agua, pero Carlisle no se lo permite. Como mentor, él controla el flujo de regalos de los patrocinadores, y sé que me odia, me lo ha dejado claro. ¿Me odiará lo suficiente para dejarme morir? ¿Así? No puede hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trata bien a sus tributos, será responsable frente a los telespectadores, frente a la gente del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera Carlisle se arriesgaría a eso, ¿no? Que digan lo que quieran de mis socios comerciantes del Quemador, pero no creo que le permitiesen volver a entrar allí si me deja morir de este modo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar entonces su alcohol? Por tanto, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Intenta hacerme sufrir por haberlo desafiado? ¿Está dirigiendo los regalos a Edward? ¿Está demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando? Por algún motivo, no lo creo, y tampoco creo que esté intentando matarme. De hecho, a su manera, ha intentado de verdad prepararme para esto. Entonces, ¿qué?

Me tapo la cara con las manos. No corro el peligro de llorar, no podría producir ni una lágrima aunque me fuese la vida en ello. ¿Qué está haciendo Carlisle? A pesar de la rabia, el odio y la suspicacia, una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me susurra una respuesta: «Quizá te esté enviando un mensaje». ¿Un mensaje para decirme qué?

Entonces lo entiendo; Carlisle sólo tendría una buena razón para no darme agua: saber que estoy a punto de encontrarla.

Aprieto los dientes y me levanto. La mochila parece pesar el triple de lo normal. Cojo una rama rota que me sirva de bastón y me pongo en marcha. El sol cae a plomo, es aún más abrasador que en los dos primeros días, y me siento como un trozo de cuero secándose y agrietándose con el calor. Cada paso me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a sentarme. Si me siento, es muy probable que no vuelva a levantarme, que ni siquiera recuerde cuál es mi objetivo.

¡Soy una presa muy fácil! Cualquier tributo, incluso la pequeña Alice, podría acabar conmigo ahora mismo; sólo tendría que empujarme y matarme con mi propio cuchillo, y a mí no me quedarían fuerzas para resistirme. Sin embargo, si hay alguien más en esta parte del bosque, no me hace caso. Lo cierto es que me siento a millones de kilómetros del resto de la humanidad.

Me acuerdo de Nessie; es probable que no me esté viendo en directo, pero echarán las últimas noticias en el colegio durante el descanso para comer, así que intento no parecer tan desesperada, por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, sé que se acerca el final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me va demasiado deprisa. Se me olvida continuamente qué estoy haciendo. Me tropiezo una y otra vez, y, aunque consigo levantarme, cuando por fin se me cae el bastón, me derrumbo por última vez y no me levanto más. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

He juzgado mal a Carlisle: no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarme.

«No pasa nada -pienso-. Aquí no se está tan mal.»

El aire es menos caluroso, lo que significa que se acerca la noche. Hay un suave aroma a dulce que me recuerda a los nenúfares. Acaricio la suave tierra y deslizo las manos fácilmente sobre ella.

«Es un buen lugar para morir.»

Dibujo remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza. «Me encanta el barro», pienso. ¿Cuántas veces he podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esta superficie suave y fácil de leer? También es bueno para las picaduras de abeja. Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas! Empiezo a arrastrarme sobre el lodo, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares.

Resisto la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pueda, porque me queda la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas saco la botella, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguanto. Al menos, creo que ha pasado media hora, aunque, sin duda, es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

«Ahora, poco a poco», me digo. Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar. Después otro. Durante los siguientes minutos me dedico a hacer lo mismo, hasta que llega un punto en el cual estoy un poco satisfecha, pero permanezco cerca de una hora más. Al cabo de un rato, me alarmo de un ruido leve proveniente del interior de un arbusto cercano. Entonces diviso una bota por uno de los extremos, y el cuerpo de un tributo comienza a erigir sigilosamente, enviándome una mirada de cazador. Es Afton, el chico del Distrito 1…un profesional.

Saco instintivamente mi cuchillo, mi única arma ofensiva, no pienso huir esta vez, la fuente de agua es demasiado valiosa por ahora como para desaparecer por el bosque y dificultarme la existencia en los Juegos del Poder. Le contemplo furtivamente y parece sorprendido por mi reacción, a lo cual también lo estoy, pues sale del arbusto con tanta naturalidad y cautela como si pudiera no verlo. Se mueve lentamente hacia su lateral derecha, juzgando la trayectoria de mi mirada sobre él con expresión sin asimilar, ¿Qué rayos hace con eso?, ¿Probando de mi valentía?, ¿O probando de su don?

Entonces saca una especie de falcata* mediana y corre hacia mí a punta de atacar, por lo que mi instinto de sobrevivencia se activa y por acto de reflejo le arrojo el cuchillo directamente a la cabeza, esperando no fallar, pero con la falcata le tira hacia un lado con una facilidad intimidante. Sin mi arma ofensiva, ¿Qué oportunidad tengo esta vez contra un Profesional, un hombre? Me hecho a correr hacia los árboles grandes y el sonido del arma atravesando el aire ruge en mis oídos y me agacho hábilmente, observando cómo la falcata queda enterrada en la corteza de un frondoso pino. Es mi momento de luchar.

Me giro rápidamente hacia él golpeándolo con mi antebrazo en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo por un instante. Se recupera abruptamente, pero antes de que se coloque de pie, ya estoy corriendo hacia la falcata en el pino. Tomo la empuñadura, pero está fuertemente enterrada, con desesperación intento desencajarla con mis fuerzas, pero mi mochila es halada hacia atrás violentamente llevándome consigo. El impacto con el suelo ha sido tremendo, pero la mochila amortigua el golpe; Afton se coloca encima de mí, inmovilizando mis piernas y manos. Su cara manifiesta dominación, es claro quién es la presa ésta vez.

- Vaya, eres demasiado hermosa de cerca, chica en llamas – dice Afton con un deje de burla.

- Lamento no decir lo mismo de ti – digo en sintonía, el Capitolio se ha de estar partiendo de risa.

- No creo que importe – susurra para los dos – Pronto estarás muerta, pero descuida, me asegurare de darte una muerte rápida y no tan sádica.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mi pecho se endurece, en cuestión de minutos podría estar sin vida, y dudo que Afton deje escaparme, sería imposible.

- También morirás Profesional, no serás el ganador de los Juegos del Poder.

Se hecha a reír.

- Créeme, eso no me importa, y tienes suerte, si los demás profesionales te hubieran encontrado, te torturarían y matarían despiadadamente.

Le escupo el rostro a modo de respuesta. Su cara adquiere una tonalidad roja, de furia, de sed de sangre, mi sangre.

-Te lo advertí – dice apretando ferozmente mis muñecas.

Le reto con la mirada, esperando recibir el golpe final, pero un ruido proveniente a varios metros nos toma desprevenidos y volteamos simultáneamente. Enormes animales, ranas, de aspecto viscoso y ojos rojos, mirándonos fijamente. Pero aparte de su anómalo tamaño, hay algo raro en ellas, parecen hambrientas, enfocadas a atacarnos, poseen dientes afilados como ninguna otra especie de rana, definitiva no son normales….

- ¡Mutos! – susurro fuertemente.

Los mutos dentro de los Juegos del Poder, representan las armas biológicas de los Vigilantes más eficaces para combatir contra los tributos, siendo animales genéticamente alterados, poseen cualidades que un animal normal no podría alcanzar, ni en siglos, por lo tanto, altamente peligrosos.

Antes de mediar acción alguna, el cuello de Afton queda envuelto estrepitosamente por una masa viscosa rosada, tratando de asfixiarlo. Se pone de pie desesperado, intentando quitarse la gran lengua de una rana muto, sin aparente éxito. Me hecho a correr pero mis pies son atrapados por la lengua de otro muto, haciéndome caer inevitablemente de nuevo. Me aferro a la tierra con las uñas pero la criatura es mucho más fuerte. Mi respiración se agita cada vez más mientras soy arrastrada hacia la boca de la muerte, pero entonces Nessie viene a mi mente y la promesa que le hice de salir viva de aquí por ella, se ensambla en todo mi ser. Entonces tomo una postura fácil de luchar y sin dudarlo más, encajo las uñas en la lengua, apretando como si fueran las garras más letales.

La rana muto emite una clase de silbido doloroso, pero no disuelve su agarre. Afton intenta zafarse con una buena navaja, pero sus intentos de corte son en vano cuando el muto se abalanza sobre su cuerpo afligido. La navaja por suerte sale disparada hacia mi dirección y consigo hacerme de ella instantáneamente, entierro la pequeña arma sobre la lengua del monstruo, haciéndole silbar estrepitosamente y librándome.

Dejo caer mi mochila al terreno y estoy lista para recibir los ataques, antes de que la lengua mortífera llegue a mi cuello inserto nuevamente la navaja en la punta y retrocede casi al momento, lamentablemente llevándose la navaja consigo. Corro hacia la falcata esquivando varios lengüetazos que pretenden alcanzar mi níveo cuello y asfixiarme. Cuando logro agarrar el arma, presiono hacia atrás para sacarla, y vaya que lo consigo. Sin embargo es demasiado tarde al girarme; la lengua toma como presa mi cuello apretando desesperadamente. Acto seguido entierro la falcata sobre el órgano anómalo del muto, esparciéndose sobre mis manos un extraño líquido verde. Reprimo el asco y corro hacia la lengua del muto que tiene a un moribundo Afton, logrando un severo corte cerca de la punta. No tiene más remedio que silbar de dolor y soltarlo.

Mi acción ha sido estúpida sabiendo que le he salvado la vida a mi enemigo, pero morir por un muto es despreciable, sobre todo porque son las armas del Capitolio, me recuerdo. ¿Acaso Afton no tiene un don ofensivo en contra de estas criaturas?, no son algo de lo que mi escudo mental pueda protegerme, así que sólo queda actuar físicamente. Un par de ranas mutos salen de improviso y saltan hacia nosotros, logro esquivar la primera, pero la segunda me toma por completo. Forcejeo sin resultado alguno, el peso es insoportable y mi columna tiene sentido de romperse. Su boca se abre dejando ver más los afilados dientes, tratando de devorar mi cabeza. Utilizo la falcata para atravesarle la boca y el líquido verde se esparce en mi cara, no tengo piedad en rematar seguidamente.

Le tiro hacia un lado con gran esfuerzo y veo a Afton quedarse arrodillado en su lugar, sin hacer nada mientras el muto está frente a él, pero no lo ataca; al juzgar por el movimiento de la cabeza del animal, parece intentar buscarlo. ¿Acaso la rana monstruosa se ha quedado ciega?, no lo creo, se hubiera alejado de ahí o en sus ojos rojizos existiera muestra de daño, pero no es el caso, ¿Será el don de Afton entonces?, todo parece indicar que sí.

Cuando la bestia viscosa trata de dirigirse hacia mí, un lastimoso Afton entierra mi cuchillo sobre su cabeza y durante varios segundos de silbidos, el muto cae al suelo. La cabeza y la lengua son sus puntos débiles.

Nos damos una mirada rápida analizando nuestras posiciones, podríamos atacarnos y creo saber quién ganaría la batalla. Pero en lugar de eso, Afton escapa entre los árboles y no pienso seguirlo, eso significaría encontrarme con los Profesionales. Doy un vistazo a mí alrededor en busca de mutos, pero no hay más, para mi total alivio.

Recojo mi mochila cuidándome a la redonda y me acerco a la rana mutada herida por Afton, sin duda murió. Me hago de mi cuchillo entre la piel viscosa del animal y al leve sonido de una rama partirse, corro hacia el estanque y meto parte de mi cuerpo para quitar la sangre verde de mis manos, cuello y cara. Lleno también la botella, tomo apresurada y lleno de nuevo, sin embargo, aún no hay ningún ser cerca. Pero será mejor esconderme, Afton llegará con los Profesionales y vendrán.

Me retiro a un árbol un poco lejos, donde sigo sorbiendo, comiendo conejo e incluso me permito gastar una de mis preciadas galletas saladas. La lucha contra esos mutos me ha dejado agotada y adolorida, pero sanaré en cuestión de horas. Además, he conseguido la falcata, una buena arma desde mi punto de vista, sé que me será útil después.

Cuando suena el himno, me siento mucho mejor. Esta noche no sale ninguna cara en el cielo, hoy no han muerto tributos. Mañana me quedaré aquí, descansando, camuflaré mi mochila con lodo, si los Profesionales no se quedan en el estanque, pescaré algunos de los pececillos que he visto mientras bebía y desenterraré las raíces de los nenúfares para prepararme una buena comida. Me acurruco en el saco de dormir y me agarro a la botella de agua como si me fuera la vida en ello, ya que, de hecho, así es.

He saciado mi sed, pero mi búsqueda para ello fue complicadamente mortal, lo que podría significar que se avecinan peligros más terribles en ésta Arena. Por otro lado, Edward me ha traicionado, me duele aceptar que quizá no sea un plan suyo y de Carlisle para conseguirnos patrocinadores, sino que desde un principio sólo me haya arraigado a tomarle un sentimiento por él, para destruirme. Sea cualquiera el caso, deberé enfrentarme a él, pues la traición es algo que no tolero, mucho más cuando la vida está en juego. Entre sumo conflicto interno, me quedo por fin dormida, desconectándome de la severa realidad.

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí.

...

_***Falcata: es un tipo de arma blanca, una especie de espada de acero y empuñadura abierta.**_

_**!Saludos!, ¿Ha sido un capítulo bueno?, ¿O fallé en el intento? Sinceramente en THG éste capítulo me pareció un poco monótono, por eso decidí agregarle acción y un nuevo muto, como ya han de saber. Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y a todos que se toman parte de su tiempo en leer ésta historia, estoy para complacerles, aunque existan varios aspectos que no pueden modificarse por el sentido y avance del fic. Pero bien, como llevo varios capítulos ya terminados, les dejo aquí un pequeño avance, que espero disfruten:**_

_El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros salvajes que corren por el bosque. Confío en su dirección porque sus instintos están más desarrollados que los míos. Sin embargo, ellos son mucho más rápidos, vuelan por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que mis botas no dejan de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y no puedo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera. El calor es horrible, pero lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier momento. Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, ahogándome, con el saco dándome botes en la espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan delante de mí sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, porque se supone que tengo que correr._

___Esto no ha sido una hoguera que se le haya descontrolado a un tributo, ni tampoco un suceso accidental; las llamas que me acechan tienen una altura antinatural, una uniformidad que las delataría como artificiales, como creadas por los Vigilantes. Pero entonces lo miro, el chico del Distrito 7, concentrándose en el fuego destructivo y en mí, sus agiles manos se mueven al compás tenebroso de los movimientos de las llamas… o al revés. Entonces caigo en cuenta: es su don..._**  
**

_**!Hasta un próxima actualización!**_

_**=Gracias por leer=**_


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola…verán, ¿Cómo empezar?

Antes que nada, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo prometido del avance que he dado en el capítulo anterior, sino que una larga NOTA-AVISO. Y es que el asunto es más o menos grave…quizá mucho.

Intenté ser fuerte y no aparentarlo en mis comentarios, pero la verdad es que desde semanas anteriores, he estado mal. ¡Pero alto!, no se debe ni en lo más mínimo, leer bien, ni en lo más mínimo al fic, los reviews, los lectores y seguidores, ¡No!, en lo absoluto; todo está muy bien, demasiado perfecto, con ustedes y con la historia.

Ésta mañana, es cierto que estaba con los ánimos de punta a punta, leí algunos fics y todo hasta ese momento normal, pensé que de verdad me recuperaría. Pero no, hace unas horas todo volvió a comenzar y después cesa un poco, así que he aprovechado este momento de algo de estabilidad para escribir este aviso, por ustedes.

La realidad es la siguiente: estoy en estado de enfermedad, todo parece indicar que ya tengo leucemia, bueno principios exactos, nos han entregado algunos resultados de análisis, y todo está apuntando a que sí. Es algo que puede tratarse, pero hay ocasiones que me dan severos dolores de cabeza y desmayos, sobre todo cuando estoy frente a la computadora. Y eme aquí, escribiendo éste aviso, cuando me han prohibido utilizar de nuevo la computadora desde hace unas cuantas horas a causa de otro desmayo repentino.

Todo esto que he escrito sabiendo que tal vez me perjudica, es que tendré que ausentarme por un largo tiempo de Fanfiction; los fics estarán detenidos hasta nuevo aviso, pero dentro de quizá varios días, pues no me animo desde ya (muy probablemente encomiende a alguien de confianza para hacerlo). El proceso puede llevar meses o en su defecto, un año entero o más, pues aparte de este terrible padecimiento, hay problemas interpersonales graves, como si no me bastara. Si todo empeora, muy probablemente tenga que retirar ésta historia, los Juegos del Poder y Mi Amada Creación, de la cual llevaba varios capítulos que pretendía subir el fin de semana y si es más drástico (deben imaginar a qué me refiero exactamente), cerrar mi cuenta. Lamentablemente no las seguiría mediante otra persona, como suele suceder, puesto que no aplica conmigo.

Sea como sea el caso, quiero agradecer a quienes han seguido Los Juegos del Poder y los que le contemplaron como una de sus historias favoritas, quienes leyeron anónimamente y por supuesto quienes dejaron sus apreciables reviews, siempre los tomé muy en cuenta. Así como a esas queridas tres personitas en la otra historia, Mi Amada Creación, que lamentablemente no pude actualizar capítulos.

Supongo que ustedes comprenderán, mi situación se está volviendo difícil y con el instituto, será mucho más complicado al retrasarme en los estudios. Así que todo será estrés y enfermedad.

Confío en que esto no será un adiós con hasta nunca, sino un hasta luego, pues por mi pasión que es escribir, lucharé para recuperar la vida estable que tenía. Lo prometo.

Por siempre.

_**=Richter EverSwan=**_


End file.
